Daisansekai
by deadakraim
Summary: Ichigo se perd dans le Garganta pendant la guerre d'hiver et se retrouve dans un autre monde. Ruby poursuit un criminel vers la tour STI, mais ce fait piégé par un Dust inconnue et envoyer dans un monde inconnue. Ensemble, ils recherche un moyen de retourner chez eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est mon premier fanfiction. Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo. et RWBY il appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 1

Monde Hueco Mundo nuit.

Un homme se tenait sur le sable, il avait des cheveux orange, des yeux marron, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, il ne restait que la manche de sa cape noir, son pantalon était abîmé. Il tenait un katana noir avec une chaîne aux bout.

il se tenait devant un homme souriant sur un pilier et une femme sur un autre, les bras en l'air. Tous les deux dégageaient une fumée blanche sur cet bille au dessus d'eux, qui forme un portail noir.

L'homme avait un maquillage blanc et noir avec une crinière bleu, il portait un manteau blanc par dessus un kimono noir, La femme ne tenait qu'une chemise et une mini jupe noir, son visage était stoïque, sa coiffure portait une tresse derrière son dos.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre la lutte d'un homme contre un géant. Deux femmes s'occupaient des blessés et un autre homme qui regardait le combat.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai ouvert le Garganta, je ne vais pas vous expliquer en détail, avancez jusqu'à que vous atteigniez le monde physique. Faite toute fois attention, si jamais vous tombez, vous risquez de ne plus jamais revenir." expliqua l'homme maquillé en souriant d'avantage. "bien que ça soit une expérience intéressante."

Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air surpris. "C'est exactement comme ça que Urahara nous a expliqué. Tu as travaillé pour lui à la 12éme division avant. Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.

-ESPÈCE DE...

-A plus.

Et le jeune homme saute dans le portail.

-hé,hé,hé, je pensais que t'enfermer la dedans serai amusant. Mais finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, une fois que cette guerre sera terminé. Je te ferai voir une peur que cette guerre te fera de très bon souvenir. Ichigo kurosaki."

Dans le Garganta.

Ichigo courait le chemin de verre qui crée avec son énergie. Mais son combat contre Ulquiorra et Yammy l'avait affaibli, et même si Orihime avait soigné ses blessures, il n'était pas de même de son esprit.

Il repensa à son combat contre Ulquiorra. Même sous sa forme Hollowmorphose, il ne pouvait le battre. il se souvient du trou dans sa poitrine, des cries de détresse d'Orihime, et puis plus rien. A son réveille, il n'avait plus de trou, son arme était planté sur Ishida blessé et Ulquiorra avait perdu une aile, un bras, et sa jambe étais fine. Jamais, il ne pourra accepter sa victoire puis que c'est son hollow qui l'a battu.

Son combat contre Yammy n'est pas mieux, son masque était plus lourd et il ne pouvait pas le faire apparaître plusieurs fois. "Est-ce de la fatigue ou est-ce que j'hésite" se dit ichigo.

Discret, il ne remarque pas qu'il ne se concentre plus son énergie sur son chemin en utilise, qui se fissure et tombe dans le vide. Il réussit à arrêter sa chute, mais il ne retrouve pas son chemin. Gardant son calme, il continue à courir en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop éloigner de sa ville Karakura. Après plusieurs heures, la panique monte en lui. Quand soudain, il fut frappé par une lumière mauve qui le fait sortir du Garganta. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il fut accueilli par une fille en robe de soirée rouge tenant une faux surdimensionnée.

-Qui es-cette fille? Pensa Ichigo troubler.

Il regarde autour de lui. il était dans une clairière.

-Où est-ce que j'ai atterri! Merde!

 **note de l'auteur Critique, commentaire, avis sont les bienvenus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo. et RWBY il appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 2

Royaume Vale.

Dans un bâtiment où la musique d'un bal sonnait. une fille en robe rouge sortie pour rejoindre son dortoirs.

-hé, petite sœur. Tu ne reste pas aux bal? cria une blonde.

-Non Yang, je commence à me sentir fatiguer, je vais me coucher. répondit la jeune fille.

-Comme tu veux. C'est dommage. Moi qui attenter qu'un mec viendrait te proposer une dance.

-Je ne pence pas pouvoir danser avec ses chaussure.

-Tant pis, bonne nuit Ruby.

-Bonne nuit Yang.

Ruby continua sa route. Yang la regarda partir, une fois qu'elle ne la voyait plus elle retourne a l'intérieur un peu déçu que Ruby n'a pus profiter du bal. Elle espère toujours que sa petite sœur trouve enfin quelqu'un.

Ruby n'a jamais était une fille très porter chic ou dance, elle préfère les armes. Pour elle rencontrer une nouvelle arme, c'est comme rencontrer un nouvelle personne mais en mieux.

Quand t'elle vit une silhouette sombre se déplacer sur les toits. Pensant qu'il s'agirait d'un criminelle, elle là suit, en trébuchant à de nombreuse reprise à cause de ses chaussure à talons "fichu échasses de filles" cria la jeune fille. Elle vit que l'ombre est entré dans la tour de communication où un corps traîner par terre. Vite elle sort son portable pour taper sur une touche et un casier atterrie à coter d'elle, elle prie son arme en le dépliant en mode faux et entre dans dans le bâtiment. Là elle pouvait voir plusieurs corps devant l'entrés, montant aux dernier étage avec l'ascenseur. elle se met en garde, "il y a quel qu'un?" Trébuche encore une fois, jura intérieurement. "Montrez-vous?". Quand la silhouette sort de sa cachette.

La silhouette était une femme, elle portait un masque de verre noir avec des habits de cuir et de verre en noir, elle n'était pas armer mais elle portait plusieurs tubes de poussière.

"Excuser moi, ce n'et pas un bal ici, donc pourquoi tu-" elle n'eux pas le temps de finir que déjà, la femme lui lance des pieux de cristal grâce à ses tubes, très vite elle un arc cercle devant elle pour parer l'attaque. La jeune fille appuie sur la gâchette sur sa faux pour être propulser ver la Femme, par pure chance elle réussi à briser le masque de la femme. Choquer, la jeune fille pouvait voir le visage de la femme, c'était l'étudiante envoyer de Haven pour le tournoi. "Vous" cria la jeune fille. La Femme en profite pour sortir un tube mauve qui viens de faire apparaître un glyphes au pied de la jeune fille, surpris, elle essaye de sortir de là, mais elle ne parvient pas à bouger. elle lança un dernier regard ver la femme qui lui souriait. " Adieu, petite rose". Puis Ruby disparu de ce monde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo. et RWBY appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 3

 **Monde inconnu.**

-Hé, petite, tu n'as rien? demanda Ichigo.

-Oui, oui je n'ais rien. Répondit la jeune fille en ce levant à quelque centimètre de son visage, regardant droit dans les yeux. Son visage devient aux rouge et s'éloigne vite de lui. "Je suis désoler." en ramassant son arme. "Qui es tu?

-Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki shinigami suppléant.

-Heu... Shinigami suppléant? se demanda Ruby, mais lui lança une remarque. Pourquoi êtes-vous torses nu? le visage rouge.

-C'est une long histoire. C'est quoi t'on nom?

-Mon nom est Ruby. Je suis une Hundresse en formation de Beacon. Répondit la jeune fille. Où es ce que je suis? Quel était cette poussière? Regardant autour d'elle.

-Et comment veux-tu que je sache! Cria le jeune homme en ramassent son arme. Quoiqu'il en soit il faut que me dépêche.

-Pour aller où?

Avant qu'elle est eux de terminer, le suppléant disparus sous ses yeux. "Où est-il aller?" en regardant autour. Après un moment, elle fait un pas et tombe par terre. Ruby poussa un gémissement. Elle retira ses chaussures et marche ver la forêt, en espérant qu'elle ne se blessera pas.

 **Au dessus de la forêt. Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Ichigo se déplacer dans les air en recherchant Karakura, mais ne trouva rien. Même pas une trace de reiatsu, même si il n'était pas doué à ressentir le reiatsu, il pourrait le remarquer et une barrière de Kido ne pourrait pas le cacher complètement avec la puissance des Capitaines et des Espadas qu'ils dégagent. Il repensa à la fille en rouge, maintenant il se sentait mal qu'il l'est laisser derrière. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle qu'il la aider à sorti du Garganta, mais il ne voulait pas la mêler dans cette guerre. Il avait remarquer qu'elle avait une faux plus grande qu'elle, mais elle ne dégageait pas de beaucoup reiatsu et dans cette guerre, elle ne fera pas long feu, même avec son arme.

Puis soudain, il s'arrête brusquement. L'arme de la jeune fille était une faux avec des lunettes de sniper, mais qui ne dégager pas de reiatsu, c'était une arme ordinaire. Ichigo n'a jamais vu un arme comme ça dans son monde.

Très vite il fait demi-tours. Il la demeurera de ce cacher et de lui pauser des question après. En y réfléchissant, si elle appartient à un autre monde? où pourra t'elle vivre? Elle n'a pas de maison, pas d'argent, pas de famille, rien.

Ichigo se sentit coupable de l'avoir laisser seul, il prend de la vitesse ignorant qu'il était suivi par des ombres.

 **Dans la forêt. Ruby Rose.**

Ruby courait les pied nu dans l'herbe. Se demandant qui est ce jeune homme. Mais pour le moment elle doit prévenir son équipe et Ozpin qu'une criminelle est cacher sous une étudiante et peu être même plusieurs. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas de réseaux, donc elle ne pouvait pas les contacter. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne sait pas où elle est, ni où elle va. Ce qui la fait plus peur c'est qu'elle tombe sur des Grimm. elle avait peu être Crescent rose avec elle, mais elle ne dispose que des minutions limiter et sa robe n'est pas fait pour le combat. En plus elle n'aime pas se battre sans sa cape rouge. "Pourquoi ai je écouter Weiss et Yang?" cria Ruby. Elle s'arrêta brusquement à quelque centimètre d'une falaise. Là, elle avait une vu sur le paysage. Elle pouvait voir un village aux Nord-Est. Soulager, elle se reposa avant de continuer.

Quand t'elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se retourne et sortie Crescent rose en mode fusil sur ses garde et vit une femme avec une queux de serpent vert, ses yeux était jaune, ses cheveux étais vert foncer en épie sa peau était jaune-vert, elle fait deux fois sa taille assez pour l'emprisonner avec ses bobines. elle lui sourie et tira sa langue fourchu, comme pour ressentir l'odeur de Ruby.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda Ruby dans la crainte. Mais au-lieu de lui répondre, la femme-serpent se jette sur elle. Ruby réussie à l'esquiver en utilisent son semblent laissant des pétales de rose. La femme-serpent recherche aux alentour, elle lève la tête et vit Ruby qui lui tire dessus, la femme-serpent l'évite, mais elle est toucher à l'épaule droits. Elle cria de douleur si fort, que Ruby était obliger de fermer ses oreilles manquant de peu à tomber par terre. le temps se remettre en garde, la femme serpent réussi à la frapper dans le dos avec sa queux. Ruby fut projeter ver un arbre lâchant Crescent rose. La femme-serpent saisit sa chance et entoure ses bobines sur Ruby. Ruby fut prisonnier des pieds aux cou, incapable de respirer, elle utiliser son aura pour se sortir de là, mais la femme-serment était plus fort qu'elle. la femme-serpent sourie et lui lécha le visage, elle poussa un gémissement. "Mmmh, quel gout délicieuse. C'est le gout de l'innocence". Elle se rapprocha du visage de Ruby et ouvris grand la bouche. Ruby pouvait voir obscurité dans sa bouche. Sa salive tombe sur son visage. "Yang" dit Ruby dans un dernier souffle.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **J'espère que vous aviez apprécier ce chapitre.**

 **Critique, commentaire, avis sont les bienvenu pour améliorer mon histoire.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo et RWBY appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 4

 **Quelque part en foret. Ichigo Kurosaki.**

Après avoir entendu un crie inhumain, Ichigo craignait le pire. Il cour le plus vite possible.

-Merde! j'espère qu'elle lui est rien arriver!

Quand il arrive enfin aux lieux. Il tomba sur la femme-serpent qui était entrain de caresser son ventre se léchant les lèvre, "Qu'es ce que c'est? C'est pas un hollow!" La femme-serpent le remarque et se prépara à attaquer, jouissant qu'un autre repas se présenter devant elle.

Ichigo parât l'attaque.

-Toi! L'hybride. Où est la fille en rouge? Cria Ichigo.

L'hybride se mit à rire. Le sang Ichigo se gèle à cette réponse "Bâtard!" La femme-serpent utilise ses griffe de sa main gauche, mais sa main est couper par le sabre noir. Elle poussa un crie aigu avant que le shinigami lui tranche la tête.

D'un coup de sabre, Ichigo ouvre le ventre et sort Ruby immobile. Il posa son oreille sur le cœur de la jeune fille, il ne ressenti rien. Très vite, il lui fait un massage cardiaque, voyant qu'elle ne bouge toujours pas, il passa aux bouche a bouche. Enfin, Ruby toussa. Le shinigami recula et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Après plusieurs minute, Ruby regarde son sauveur.

-Merci. halète la jeune fille.

-Je suis désoler de t'avoir laisser tout seule. S'excusa le jeune homme.

-C'est rien, je suppose que se doit être important...

Tout à coup, plusieurs ombre se jette sur eux. Ichigo et Ruby les évitent. Ces ombres ressemblait à des vautours mais avec un visage humain. Ils n'été pas intéresser par eux, mais plutôt aux corps de la femme-serpent. Ils se bousculèrent entre eux pour avoir le plus de viande possible.

-Qu'es ce que c'est? Demanda la faucheuse.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ne tien pas à qui il y en est d'autre. Répondit le shinigami.

Et il partie tenant la main de Ruby suivant la falaise.

 **Quelque temps après.**

Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot depuis l'événement. Jusqu'a que Ruby décide de proposer d'aller aux village pour se reposer et d'avoir des nouveaux vêtements, car la robe de Ruby était un peu désagrégé par l'acide gastrique de la femme-serpent, et ichigo avait besoin d'une nouvelle chemise. Ichigo se demandait comment réagiront en les voyant, et qu'ils les acceptait sans trop demander d'argent. Ichigo espérait juste qu'ils ne tomberont pas sur des brisants. Le véritable problème, c'est qu'il tombe sur des gens qu'il ne parle pas leur langue. Il était soulager que Ruby parle la même langue, mais il n'était pas optimiste pour les gens du village et peu être du monde.

Arriver aux porte du village. Ils était devant une muraille de bois, un garde apparue.

-Qui va là? Cria le garde au grand soulagement de Ichigo.

-Des voyageur qui cherche juste un endroit pour passer la nuit. Répondit le shinigami.

-De quel clan êtes vous? Leur demanda le garde.

-Heu... Bégué Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à une question comme cela.

-Nous ne somme pas d'ici. Nous ignorons de quel clans vous parlez. Répondit Ruby.

Ichigo l'a dévisagea et retourne son attention sur le garde attendant sa réaction.

-Vous vouliez dire que vous n'êtes pas de ces terre? Sembla surpris le garde.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour passer les frontière? Demanda un autre garde.

-Nous avons traverser la forêt. Dit Ichigo.

-Attendez un instant. Répondit le premier garde.

Ichigo regarde le garde parler avec un autre garde d'un air soupçonne.

-On devrait partir. Conclut le shinigami.

-Pourquoi? Demanda la jeune faucheuse.

-Je sens qu'ils vont nous tendre un piège.

A peine qu'ils ont fait un demi-tour, les portes s'ouvrent.

-Entrés. Les ordonna un troisième garde.

Les deux adolescent se sont approcher de l'entrés. Une fois qu'il sont entrés les portes se referme derrière eux. Plusieurs garde les entourer armer avec leurs arc. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux, ne portait son casque sur lui. Il était chauve et il portait quatre cicatrice en diagonal sur son visage. son armure était en acier et protégeait ses épaule contrairement autre soldats que leur armure était en fer et leurs épaules étaient dégager, mais ils portaient tous un bouclier en fer, sauf les archer. Le garde chauve avait une épée à deux main sur son dos.

-Je suis le capitaine du village. Vous, qui êtes-vous ? Ordonna le capitaine.

-Mon nom est Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Je m'appelle Ruby Rose. Répondit Ruby un peu effrayer.

-Déposer vos arme et suivez moi.

A contre cœur, Ichigo leur donna son arme.

-Ceci est un Katana. Vous faite parti du clan Ōkami?

-Et si c'était le cas? Soupçonna Ichigo en se préparent à défendre. Ruby regarde la situation avec inquiétude.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt. Nous sommes allier avec les Ōkami. Répondit le capitaine. Vous pouvez garder votre arme, mais votre amie, elle vient d'où?

-Elle est avec moi. Répondit le shinigami.

-Bien, suivez moi. Retourner à vos poste vous autre. Cria le capitaine.

Quand les gardes ont obéi à leur capitaine. Ruby souffla un soupir de soulagement et regarde Ichigo. Se soir, elle voudrait le connaître un peu mieux. Il lui a sauver la vie et elle voulait le remercier. Sans lui, elle serait devenu la nourriture de se serpent et elle ne aurait jamais pu réaliser son rêve. Puis soudain, elle réalisa qu'il a embrasser. Son premier baiser. Son visage devient rouge.

-Qu'es-ce que tu as Ruby? demanda Ichigo, l'a sortant de ses penser.

-Rien, Ichigo. Répondit Ruby en souriant le visage rouge en continuant sa route.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Je vais faire une pause dans cette univers là.**

 **Le prochain chapitre ce passera dans le monde de Remnant avec Yang, Weiss et Blake.**

 **bonne soirer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo et RWBY appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 5

Monde Remnant. Vale.

Sur la piste de dance, une femme habiller en robe noir avec des strasse se dirigea ver un couple, elle tape sur l'épaule de la jeune fille aux cheveux vert pour demander si elle pouvait en profiter avec le gars aux cheveux gris. La jeune fille lui répondit oui, puis elle s'éloigna.

-Alors, comment sa s'est passer ta soirer? Demanda Mercury.

-Mmh, un peu plus excitant que prévus. J'ai même en profiter pour tester ce Dust. Répondit Cinder.

-Et qu'es-que ça fait?

-ça les fait partir en poussière sans laisser de trace. Si tu avais vu son visage choquer et terrifier, quand t'elle a vu que son arme et son corps disparaître, c'était amusant. Je ne pense pas qu'on l'a reverra un jour.

-Voila ce qui arrive quand on est trop curieux. Et quel est était la victime?

-La fille aux manteaux rouge.

-Je voit. Je me sens mal pour sa sœur. Dit le capoeira avec un léger sourire en regardant la blonde discutait avec des garçons. "Elle est si surprotecteur."

Pendant ce temps, le général Ironwood observa la salle de transition. Après avoir vu les corps de ses soldats de Atlas. Il s'est précipiter dans l'ascenseur et monter aux dernier étage. Il ne trouva personne, juste des traces de lutes, mais aucun corps. Il ordonna aux soldat de fouiller le périmètre et informa Ozpin.

Dans le bal, le reste des membres de RWBY reçoit un appel du professeur Opzin de venir tout de suite dans son bureau.

-Pourquoi nous appel t'il a cette heure? Se demanda Yang.

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions nous dépêcher pour cet réunion urgent. J'espère que cet idiote s'est réveiller par son appel. Déclara Weiss.

Blake ne dit rien, elle se contente de suivre son équipe en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce qu'elle espère, c'est que son jeune chef ne soit pas en danger. Elle l'a vu partir se coucher plus tôt. Pour Blake, elle voit Ruby comme sa petite sœur. Une petite fille impulsive, naïf et optimiste, et donc elle a peur quelqu'un va lui faire du mal ou pire.

Arriver dans le bureaux de Ozpin, Blake remarque une légère tristesse dans les yeux de Ozpin et craint le pire.

-Et elle n'est pas arriver, elle doit être entrain de dormir dans son lit cet idiote. Murmura Weiss.

-Professeur Ozpin devrions-nous de ramener Ruby avec nous? Demanda Yang.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mlle Xiao Long. Répondit Ozpin.

-Que voulez vous dire? Dit Weiss inquiète.

-Ruby Rose est porter disparut.

-Quoi! Cria les deux filles. Les cheveux de Yang se met à s'enflammer les yeux rouge.

-Que s'est il passer? Demanda Blake.

-Dans la tour de transmission, un criminel est entré assommant les gardes. Ruby a vu ce criminel et entrés dans un combat. elle a du reconnaître son visage vu de son expression, son ennemie en a profiter pour utiliser un Dust inconnu et a disparut.

-Un Dust inconnu-?! S'exclama Weiss.

-Qui est cette personne? Cria Yang.

-Calmez-vous Mlle Xiao Long. Nous ne savons rien. La caméra n'a montré son visage. Pour le moment, je vous demanderai de prendre du repos. Demain, vous serez de congé. En attendant de retrouver Mlle Rose. Dit Ozpin "En espérant qu'elle soit toujours en vie quelque part." pensa Ozpin.

-Professeur, pouvons nous voir la vidéo? s'il vous plaît. Dit Blake

-Bien-sur. Je vous envoyait dans votre défilement.

Les filles se dirige dans l'ascenseur et descendent. Elles ne disent rien durent le chemin du retour. Arriver a leurs dortoirs, Yang frappe son poing contre le mur.

-MERDE! Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne suis pas rester avec elle? Pleura Yang en versant des larme.

-Du calme Yang rien nous dit qu'elle est mort. Dit Blake en pausant sa main sur son épaule.

-Elle a raison, nous allons la retrouver et découvrir qui est le responsable. Expliqua Weiss tout aussi inquiète après avoir reçu la vidéo dans son défilement.

Sur la vidéo, elle regarde le combat de Ruby contre son adversaire, son choc quand elle voit le visage du criminelle, Elles devinent que Ruby connaissait cette personne ou elle l'a déjà vu. Puis l'utilisation du Dust mauve, pour finir voir leurs chef disparaître avec son arme sans laisser de trace.

il eut un moment de silence. Yang était à genoux les deux mains sur les yeux pleurant, Blake essaye de la réconfortait la tenant dans ses bras une larme sur son œil, Weiss leur tournait le dos cachant ses larmes le défilement entre les mains. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient croire, mais la vérité était en face. Ruby avait disparut. Elles ne pouvaient pas expliquer les effet du Dust, même Weiss. Elles espéraient que Ruby est quelque part, mais les chance sont faible.

Après un moment, elles se mettent aux lit sans un mot. Yang était sur son lit surperposer, Blake est venu l'a rejoindre derrière son dos les bras sur le ventre, Weiss sur son lit, regardant le lit en face d'elle, désormais vide.

Weiss repensa la première fois où elles a rencontrait Ruby, quand elles sont devenue partenaire, quand elles ont vaincu le Nevermore ensemble, quand Weiss lui a fait la promesse d'être la meilleur coéquipière. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait toujours appelait d'idiote ou de gamine. Elle le regrette maintenant.

Cette nuit de fête, Elles la terminent dans la tristesse.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser dans le chapitre précédant de dire la "chemise" a Ichigo au-lieu "** **Shihakushō". En faite, je n'est pas trouver le nom de se vêtement japonais sur internet et les tomes.**

 **Les créatures oiseaux avec des visage humaine sont en faite des "Harpie", Désoler de ne pas avoir mie plus de détail sur leur physique dans l'histoire.**

 **Pour se qui est pourquoi j'ai mie Ruby mangé si facilement par le "lamie", et bien parce que j'ai essayer de trouver un moyen pour Ruby de baisser sa garde sans que se soit une attaque surprise pour qu'Ichigo vient pour la sauver.**

 **Pourquoi le "Lamie". Et bien, je me suis inspirait du personnage de Ruby, "le petit chaperon rouge." On sait tous qu'elle se fait mangé par le grand méchant loup, mais il me fallait un monstre (ou un animal) qui mange sa proie tout rond.**

 **Le "lamie" était le monstre parfait. plutôt que mettre un serpent.**

 **Je suis heureux que vous avez aimer mon passage que Ruby pense plus aux baiser ichigo qu'au-lieu d'avoir un traumatisme a cause du monstre.**

 **Merci pour le soutien.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo et RWBY appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 6

-Bienvenue à Erent. Dit le capitaine en montrant le village.

-Erent? C'est le nom du village. Dit ichigo à lui même.

De prés le village paraît plus grand que de loin, elle ressemblerait plus à une grande ville qu'un village.

-Veiller me suivre, je vais vous conduire aux Jarl. Exigea le capitaine.

-Le Jarl? Dit Ruby.

-Le Jarl Dotin, fils de Drolil. Il a besoin de savoir se qui se passe dans Mirā et le Mont Vampire. Répondit le capitaine leur tournant le dos.

-Le Mirā, Mont Vampire? Au moins nous avons le nom de se monde et de la région. Pensa Ichigo.

Dans la ville, les maisons était en brique et en bois, les toits était en lauses (pierre plate). Toute les maisons avait un étage, certain n'en avait pas, mais il y a un bâtiment qui avait deux étage où une pancarte marquer "la Chope Noircie".

Les bruits venaient des commerçant qui vendaient leurs marchandise, le bruit de métal dans la forge, les rirent des enfants qui jouaient dans les rue, les chiens qui aboyants.

Ruby espérait d'avoir fini très vite pour rechargeait et nettoyer son arme. Quand elle remarque les gens murmuraient entre-eux et les regardaient bizarrement. En regardant sa tenu, elle devine que c'est a cause de sa robe qui à moitié détruit par la femme-serpent. qu'elle rougit dans son embarras. Son compagnon n'était pas mieux, il lui restait que sa manche de son Shihakushō.

-Excuser moi. Mais est-il possible de avoir des nouveaux vêtement? Demanda Ruby en cachant ses seins avec son arme.

Ichigo regarde de la jeune fille et ne pouvait que être d'accord. Son visage devient rouge en voyant qu'on pouvait voir la forme de ses seins à travers le tissu. Il détourne le regard et lui donne le reste de son Shihakushō pour l'aider à cacher ses seins.

-Merci. Dit Ruby timidement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il serait impoli de voir le Jarl dans cette tenue. Des vêtements vous seront remis. Si vous chercher un endroit où dormir, aller chez la Chope Noircie". Dit le capitaine en montrant l'Auberge. "Sa vous coûtera quatre écus la chambre, plus deux écus pour un repas par personne."

-En-tout, sa fait huit écus. Dit Ichigo. C'est se qu'il craint, il ne possédait pas d'argent sur lui et il devine que son amie non plus. "Il va falloir trouver un travail, j'espère en trouver un rapidement et de ne pas tomber sur des arnaqueurs." Pensa Ichigo.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je suis sur que on va trouver un endroit où dormir. Dit Ruby en souriant.

-Et comment vas-tu faire? Demanda le shinigami.

-Et bien, je pensait à éliminer les monstres comme la femme-serpent que tu as tuer...

-La femme-serpent? Vous aviez rencontrer une lamie dans la régions et vous l'aviez tuer? Cria le capitaine. Les soldat les regardait d'un regard interrogateur, les villageois arrêtent leurs occupation et se tournent ver eux.

-Heu... Oui. Dit Ichigo d'un air méfiant en remarquant le silence au tour de lui.

-Dans quel direction?

-Près de la falaise qui se trouve à plusieurs mètre en face de la porte." Répondit Ichigo. "Mais il ne doit pas rester grand chose avec ces oiseaux aux tronche humain.

-Qu'il y a des Harpies dans cette région ne m'étonne pas. Dit le capitaine. Ils peuvent voler de la Côte Sauvage jusqu'ici. Mais qu'il y a des lamias ici. Non!

-Les... Lamie? Elles habite où? Demanda Ruby.

-Elles habitent dans le désert, au Sud, à cause de la chaleur, elles ne peuvent pas survivre dans les climat froid comme le Mont Vampire. Ce sont des créatures cruel, très rapide et très intelligent. Il paraît qu'elles adorent manger les enfants innocent encore vivant.

-Je vois. Dit Ichigo en repensant à la créature qui avait manger son amie en serrant son point, il espère qu'il n'en rencontre pas d'autre. Mais connaissant sa chance, ses espoir sont mince. Ruby baisse sa tête en pensant cette créature. Si Ichigo n'était pas revenu vers elle, elle aurait perdu la vie et elle n'aurait jamais pu réaliser son rêve. Devenir Huntresse.

-Merci Ichigo. Dit Ruby soulager d'être encore en vit.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est a cause de moi si tu as été en danger. Répondit Ichigo.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Vous aurez pu ramener sa tête pour prouver que vous en aviez tuer un et récolter une récompense.

-Mince. Marmonna Ichigo.

-Il y a t'il d'autre monstre dans la région? Demanda la faucheuse.

-Il y en a, comme les loup-garous, les vampires, les Rusalkis, mais il n'attaque pas dans les villages, sauf la nuit. Il y a aussi des dragons. Ils ne quitte jamais leurs nid qui se trouve dans les montagnes, sauf pour chasser... Il y a aussi des sorcières dans la région, mais elles se tiennent tranquille. Répondit le capitaine.

-D'accooord... Dit Ichigo en imaginant les nombreuse espèce de monstre dans cette région.

-C'est quoi un Rusalkis? Demanda Ruby.

-C'est des fées sauvage des eaux. Mais ne te fis pas aux apparence, elles attire les gens dans eaux grâce à leur beauté et leur chant comme les sirènes mais elles n'ont pas de nageoire. Surtout ne compare pas, ni ne mentionne une sirènes à une Rusalkis ces dernière se déteste entre eux. Pour les échapper il faut leur donner des pierre précieuse en échange de ta vie.

Ruby connaissait les légende des loup-garous, vampire, dragon, mais elle ne savait pas que les sirène noyaient les humains, elle l'est voyer plutôt comme des être pacifique dans les livre de conte que Yang lui raconter.

Arriver aux pied des escalier qui mène vers la forteresse du Jarl.

Ruby ne pouvait pas cacher son admiration sur l'immense forteresse.

-Wooooh! Jamais je n'aurai penser qu'un jours je verrai un châteaux.

-Il s'agit de la forteresse Gorwang. Elle porte le nom d'un ancien dragon vaincu par le Jarl Azarog.

-Woaaaah! S'illumina Ruby.

-Elle est tout le temps comme ça? en s'adressant aux shinigami.

-Je l'ais rencontrer il y a quelque heure.

-Il faut que je le prends en photo.

-Que "je prends quoi?" Demanda le capitaine d'un air méfiant.

-Ruby, je ne pense pas que sa soit une bonne idée.

-Et pourquoi ichigo?

-Parce que je ne crois pas qu'ils connaissent ce que c'est une photo et ils risquent de nous pauser beaucoup de question sur nos origines. Murmura Ichigo à l'oreille de Ruby.

Ruby hoche la tête et range son défilement dans sa robe.

-Dépêchons nous. Ordonna le capitaine mettant de coter cet événement en sachant que les deux jeune adolescent ne représentaient pas une menace pour eux, même si la jeune fille peu se montrait bizarre.

 **Note de l'auteur.**

 **Ce chapitre est apparu un peu plus long temps car j'ai fait des recherches sur l'univers et apparition des monstres dans cette l'histoire.**

 **Si vous avez des idées des monstres de légendes ou mythologique, faite le moi savoir, j'essaierai de les mettre dans l'histoire.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Une fois les portes franchirent aux portes.

-Irmine! Cria le Capitaine. Une femme s'approche en entendant son nom. Elle avait l'air d'avoir l'âge vers la cinquantaine. Elle avait un visage légèrement rider, ses yeux était marron, ses cheveux était Blond dont certains ont commencé à devenir gris. Elle portait un tablier blanc devant des habits marron.

-Oui mon seigneur. Répondit la Gouvernante.

-Ces jeunes gens ont besoin de nouveaux vêtements. La vieille femme les regarda et grimaça.

-Qui sont ces gens?

-Des soldats du clan Ōkami qui ont traversé la forêt.

-Bien, venais par ici.

La gouvernante les amène dans une salle où elle installe un rideau blanc pour leurs donner un peu d'intimité et quitta la salle.

Il eux un moment de silence avant que Ruby commence une conversation.

-Alors ? Dans quel monde tu viens Ichigo? En enlevant sa robe, la laissant que sa culotte.

-Je viens d'un monde où les esprits se battent pour un équilibre dans leur monde.

-Comment s'appeler ces esprits?

-On les appelle shinigami. Ils combattent contre des mauvais esprits qu'on les appelait hollow… Et en ce moment ils sont en pleine guerre.

Les yeux de Ruby s'élargir à la déclaration.

-Normalement, j'aurai dû aller les rejoindre, mais je me suis perdu… si j'avais faits plus attention aux paroles du savant fou, jamais je n'aurai fait un faux pas et tomber dans le vide. Ils avaient tous fois en moi, et moi je trouve le moyen de me perdre. Merde. QUEL CON ! Cria Ichigo en frappant le banc en face de lui, quand il senti deux bras autour de lui.

-Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu vas trouver un moyen de rentrer chez toi avant qui ne soit trop tard.

-... Euh…, Ruby…, tu es… torse nue. Dit Ichigo le visage rouge.

-Hein ? Aaaah ! Cria Ruby en courant derrière le rideau en cachant ses seins, laissant des pétales de rose.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda un serviteur derrière la porte.

-NON ! Tout va bien, juste un accident ! Répondit Ichigo gêné. Ruby s'est sentit bête en agissant comme ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

Ichigo remarque les pétales parterre se demandant comment elles ont atterri ici. « Peut-être quand elle a couru derrière le rideau, mais dans ce cas d'où elle vienne ? De son corps ? Pensa Ichigo.

-Et toi ? D'où tu viens Ruby ? Demanda le shinigami en essayant d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

-Je viens d'un monde qui s'appelle Remnant, où le royaume que j'habite est Vale. Je suis un Huntresse en formation à Beacon. Le rôle des hunters est d'aider les gens en combattant des monstres appeler Grimm et d'arrêter les criminels.

-On dirait qu'ils agissent plus comme des héros. Dit Ichigo.

-C'est ça. C'est justement ça que je veux devenir. Comme les héros des histoires que ma sœur me raconte avant de me coucher. Dit Ruby en souriant, puit en baissant la tête l'air triste en repensant sa sœur. Elle se dit que sa sœur, son équipe, ses amies, doivent s'inquiéter pour elle. Le shinigami remarque ce silence soudain.

-Que s'est-il passer ?

-Je… J'ai suivi un criminel qui se diriger vers la tour de transmission. Elle avait réussi à vaincre les gardes… Quand je l'ai affronté…, j'ai vu son visage. Elle fait partie des étudiant transférer… Elle a utilisé une poussière mauve sur moi, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je pouvais voir son sourire sur moi, mon corps qui disparaissait. Puis c'était le noir… Je n'aurai pas due baisser ma garde.

-Et bien… Si tu n'avais pas baissé ta garde, je serai toujours coincer dans le Garganta. Alors. Merci.

Ruby rougie à ces mots comme Ichigo qui se gratte légèrement sa joue.

Après un moment.

-Tu sais ? Si nous venons dans deux mondes différents ? Alors peut être que tu pourrais atterrir dans une époque où tu pourrais empêcher cette guerre. Dit Ruby.

Ichigo réfléchit à cette idée. Et il trouve que c'est une possibilité. S'il pouvait aux moins arriver avant que tout le monde soit mort, mais le plus gros problème, c'est est-ce qu'il va réussir. Et même si il arrive, pourra t'il vaincre Aizen sans perdre le control de son hollow, comme il a perdu contre Ulquiorra?

-Ichigo ? Dit Ruby en remarquant son silence.

-Ouais, ouais c'est peut être possible. Répondit Ichigo.

Ruby le regarde en sachant que quelque chose l'inquiète, mais elle ne voulait pas l'interroger de peur qu'il le prenne mal.

Ils terminent de se changer, jusqu'à que le capitaine viens les prévenir que le Jarl est prêt à les accueillir.

Plutôt que de porter des armures, puisqu'Ils vont voir le Jarl. Ils portent des vêtements nobles. Ichigo portais une chemise marron clair avec un pantalon marron foncer, alors que Ruby portais une long robe rouge qui va jusqu'à ses pieds, heureusement pour elle. Elle ne porte pas de chaussure à talon.

Quand ils arrivent à la salle du trône, il y avait un grand feu allumé au milieu, deux ranger de table sur les coter et le trône aux font de la salle. Un homme était assied dessus, il avait des yeux marron les cheveux légèrement blond et brun. Ses habits était en tissu de bête avec de la fourrure sur les épaules. Il était légèrement envelopper, son épée était rangée sur sa droite. A sa droite de lui, un vieil homme chauve, habiller en noir. A sa gauche, une femme en armure de fer lourde, son casque lui cacher son visage. Elle avait une épée à deux mains sur son dos.

-Tu peux nous laisser Bjönulf. Dit le Jarl en s'adressant au capitaine. Je vous souhaite là bienvenu à Erent. J'espère que vous avez des informations de ce qui s'est passé dans les livraisons de la Forêt Sombre depuis une semaine. On m'a pourtant affirmé qu'elle serait bien protégée !

-Nous ne savons pas pour les livraisons, nous n'avons fait que traverser la forêt où on a affronté cette "Lamia". Répondit Ichigo.

-Une Lamia ? Dit le soldat en armure.

-Avez-vous une preuve que vous avez rencontré ce monstre dans ces terres ? Demanda l'homme à côté du Jarl.

-Et bien…

Soudain, le capitaine revient vers le trône avec un sac ensanglanter.

-Mon Jarl ! Un de mes soldats qui patrouiller dans la forêt, a trouvé se ci. En montrant à l'intérieur. Le Jarl fronça les sourcils en voyant la tête de la femme serpent.

-Capitaine, je veux que vous envoyez des messagers prévenir les autres villages que une Lamia a été trouver dans la région… Et qui pourrai y avoir d'autre. Ordonna le Jarl. Le capitaine s'inclina et part vers la sortie.

-Vous avez rendu un fier service à Erent, je ne l'oublierai pas, Florien payais ces jeunes gens je vous prie.

Le conseiller fait signe à des serviteurs, et ils reviennent avec une bourse grande comme leurs mains. Ichigo et Ruby ne voulait pas gagner une récompense, mais ils avaient besoin d'argent pour survivre dans ce monde. Alors ils acceptaient. Quand Ichigo a rangé l'argent sous sa chemise.

-Aussi, si vous allez à la capital Fièremuraille ? Pouvez-vous escorter une cargaison jusqu'à Fièremuraille ?

-Oui bien sûr. Répondit Ruby sans hésitation en souriant.

Ichigo soupira, mais il pourrait obtenir des informations sur ce monde et peut être rentré chez lui.

-Très bien, quand cette cargaison va partir ?

-Demain ! Dit le Jarl.

Une fois que Ruby et Ichigo sont arrivé aux pieds des escaliers. Ils regardent la somme dans la bourse. Elles étaient remplies de pièce en bronze.

-Le gars a dit qu'une nuit à l'auberge coute quatre écus, mais ça, c'est des pièces bronze. Alors combien coute une nuit avec du bronze? Demanda Ichigo.

-Cinq écus est égal à un draak des pièces en bronze, cinq draaks est égal à un florin ceux en argent et cinq florins est égal à un crane les pièces en or... Dit une voix d'une femme derrière eux.

Ils se retournaient et regarde la femme derrière eux, elle portait une robe blanche, ses cheveux était brun attacher en tresse derrière le dos ses yeux étais bleu.

-…Et Donc sa vous coutera un draad, et elle vous donnera un écu. Termina la femme en souriant.

-Et qui es-tu ? Demanda le shinigami.

-Je suis une guérisseuse dans le temple, je m'appelle Ulrel. Répondit la guérisseuse.

-Moi c'est Ruby.

-Ichigo kurosaki.

-Excuser ma curiosité, mais d'où venez-vous? Je sais que vous n'été pas d'ici. Votre Aura est différente, surtout vous Ichigo Kurosaki, elle est tellement puissante que nous étions tous évanouies. Certaine ne sont pas encore remise.

-Ah ! Je suis désolé. Dit Ichigo en baissant son reiatsu.

Les deux jeunes filles regardent la fumer noir sortir du shinigami. Quand il a terminé son Katana ces transformer en un sabre noir dont un ruban blanc en rouler autour de la poigner. Ruby était en admiration passé en mini Ruby voyant son arme changer.

-Woaaaaah ! Escequilyad'autreformequepeuprendretonarme ? Demanda rapidement Ruby.

-Tu peu répétais plus lentement s'il te plaît ?

\- Es ce qu'il y a d'autre forme que peu prendre ton arme ? Répéta Ruby.

-Euh… Non. Il n'y a que deux forme. Répondit Ichigo.

-Hooo… Dit Ruby un peu vexé.

A leur insu, la guérisseuse s'éloigne d'eux avec un sourire diabolique tenant le reste du Shihakushō récupéré dans la robe sur la Jeune fille.

-Où est-elle passée ? Dit Ichigo après avoir remarqué son absence. Peu importe, allons chercher la cargaison qui va partir demain.

-Ho, Et si aller à l'armurerie pour avoir une tenue mieux que pour le combat.

-Bonne idée, sa évitera de les abimer en cour de route.

-Alors, direction l'atelier.

-Doucement Ruby, il faut penser aussi aux repas et à l'auberge.

-Le capitaine a dit qu'un repas coute deux écus, on est deux sa fait quatre écus, plus une nuit à quatre écus, sa fait huit écus, et nous avons des mmmh…

-Ne crie ton argent tout haut ! Cria Ichigo à voix basse en fermant la bouche de Ruby avec sa main. Il regarde autour puit relâche Ruby qui halète.

-Désolé…

-Allons-y,… Euh… tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Nous avons passé devant, elle se trouve à coter de la forge. Je pourrai aussi avoir des minutions pour mon chéri. Dit Ruby en massant son arme. Le shinigami leva un sourcil mais ne donne pas de commentaire.

Après avoir sorti de l'atelier. Ichigo avait pris une armure en fer, alors que Ruby a dû se contenter d'une armure en cuivre car il n'y avait pas d'armure à sa taille, mais elle ne se plaint pas, elle avait l'habitude de porter des habits léger. Elle aurait aimé toutefois que sa nouvelle armure soit en robe courte. Par contre, il n'y avait pas d'arme à feu pour que _Crescent Rose_ soit rechargé, le vendeur leur a expliqué que son atelier ne vendez que des armures et des outils pour le bricolage. Mais que s'ils voulaient acheter des enchantements, ils doivent aller à la capital Fièremuraille pour en acheter. Mais même là, il est très difficile d'en trouver. Car à cause des monstres et des brigands, il est très difficile que les livraisons arrivent à destination. Ruby a dû se contenter de quelque outils pour nettoyer sont arme. Ils ont aussi acheté un sac de voyage avec des tuniques blanches pour l'utiliser en pyjama.

Ruby s'est excusé après avoir remarqué qu'elle avait perdu la manche du Shihakusho qu'il lui a donné. Il lui a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Ichigo savait que même si il ne portait plus son Shihakusho, quand il va rejoindre son corps. Il va le récupéré.

Arriver à l'auberge, ils réservent une chambre avec deux lits, puit ils ont pris un repas. Ruby grimaça en mangeant la viande trop salé pour elle, même ichigo trouvait la nourriture immangeable. Il se dit que peut-être il était habitué aux repas de sa sœur Yuzu,… ou alors c'est le cuisiner qui est trop nul.

-Ichigo ? Tu peux me parler un peu plus de ton monde ? Demanda Ruby.

-Et que veux-tu savoir ? Dit Ichigo un peu irrité. Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit le rôle des shinigami est de vaincre les hollow, il y a treize divisions et chaque division ont un capitaine, vice-capitaine, troisième à cinquième lieutenant. Mais trois capitaines les à trahies. » Les yeux de Ruby s'élargie son le choc. « Ils voulaient devenir le roi du monde ou quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui a entrainé cette guerre.

-C'est horrible. Comment on peut vouloir faire ça... Ichigo, moi aussi je veux t'aider à gagner cette guerre. Dit Ruby avec détermination, mais Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

-Non Ruby. Si tu vas dans cette guerre, tu vas mourir…

-Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur comme avec ce monstre…

-Ça n'à rien avoir. La différente de force est trop grande pour toi.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que cette femme a dit ? Elle et ses amies étaient évanouies par seulement la présence de mon reiatsu, mon Aura si tu préfères, et je n'étais même pas près d'elles, et les ennemies dans mon monde sont aussi plus puissants. Tu ne peux pas sentir le reiatsu, tu ne les verras pas venir et même que tu ne pourras pas les blesser à cause de leurs Hierro, une technique qui leurs donne une peau dur comme l'acier.

Ruby baissa sa tête sachant qu'elle ne peut pas l'aider. Imaginer que des gens peuvent vaincre leurs ennemis avec la présence de leurs Aura, elle trouvait ça cool et... Terrifiant.

-Mais je te remercie pour vouloir m'aider… » Dit Ichigo en souriant légèrement.

-Apprends-moi... Apprends-moi comment les vaincre.

-Quoi?!

Les gens autour d'eux les regardent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désolé. Dit le jeune homme en se grattant dernière sa tête.

Le shinigami regarde la jeune fille en face de lui d'un air irriter. D'abord un, elle n'est pas un shinigami. Deux, il n'a jamais joué le rôle d'un professeur. Trois, il ne sait pas combien de temps sa prendra et il n'a pas l'équipement comme Urahara. Quatre, Il ne pourrait même pas lui enseigner comme détecter le reiatsu, lui qui a dû mal. Et cinq, il ne veut pas la mêlée dans tout ça.

-Désolé je ne peux pas t'apprendre... Mais je peux t'entrainer.

Au moins il pourra l'entrainer. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est qu'elle n'atterrit pas dans son monde. Ruby sourit ravie, au moins elle ne laissera pas une autre personne la piéger comme cette femme dans la tour de transmission.

-Merci.

Quand ils ont terminé leur repas. Ruby a décidait de prendre un bain, pour enlever l'odeur que la Lamia l'a imprégnait, qui heureusement les gens comme le Jarl ne semble pas avoir remarqué. Savourant l'eau chaude après sa mésaventure. Elle entendit des bruits derniers le mur. Elle sort Crescent Rose en mode faux et les s'éloignent, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Il y a avait personne.

-Surement un chat.

Elle rejoint dans la chambre de l'auberge où Ichigo l'attendait. Elle lui a signalé qu'elle a entendu des bruits, mais qu'elle n'a rien vu. Ichigo a froncé les sourcils en sachant qu'il s'agit de voyeur.

Dans la nuit, Ichigo ne pouvait pas dormir, car il pensait à son monde, ses amis, sa famille. Il espère que comme à supposer Ruby, qu'il pourrait retourner à temps. Il entendit Ruby s'agitait dans son lit, quand elle se réveilla en criant. Le jeune homme s'est approché de la jeune fille comme il le fait avec ses sœurs avant.

-C'était quoi ce cauchemar ?

-Je… Je voyais une guerre dans une grande ville… J'ai vu ma sœur… mes amis, mourir…

-Tout va bien, c'est juste un rêve.

Ruby regarde le jeune homme en face d'elle, elle le trouver beau. Une fois calmé, le shinigami revient dans son lit. Ruby voulait lui demander de rester, mais sa le mettrait mal à lèse. Alors elle retourne se coucher.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Et un chapitre long, maintenant mon objectif est d'atteindre mille mots.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Ruby et Ichigo, je fais tout mon possible pour réussir à trouver les mots à décrire les événements. Peut-être que je pourrai faire un citron. :-/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo et RWBY appartient à Rooster teeth.**

Chapitre 8

Dans le temple. Des femmes en robe blanche ont réussi à mettre les autres femmes évanouies par le reatsu du shinigami dans des lits après avoir tué et caché les corps des moines dans le temple.

Ces femmes sont en-faite des sorcières adepte de magie noir déguiser en guérisseuse, tous ce qu'elles veulent c'est le pouvoir, mettre le monde sous leur pied. Mais pour ça, il faut qu'elles se débarrassent du comte Abraham et ses sbires, le clan Ōkami dans la Forêt des Ombres et de leur traîtresse Baba Yaga qui habite dans la Côte sauvage.

La première étape de leur plan est de mettre trois à cinq sorcière dans chaque temple. Si elles sont découvertes, elles doivent éliminer tous les témoins.

Quand Ulrel entre dans le temple, elle leurs apporte un bout de tissu noir qu'elle a pris de la jeune fille et leurs parle sur le shinigami.

\- Alors, c'est à cause de cet inconnu qui nous a mis dans cet état ? Dit la femme qui a les cheveux blanc mais qui a un visage jeune.

\- Oui, Maîtresse. Et il est avec une fille qui a une aura différente mais plus faible.

Un corbeau vient d'entrer par la fenêtre et ce pause sur un des lampadaires poussa un crie avant de se transformer en femme.

\- Qu'as-tu de nouvelle autour de la ville, Ottilia ?

\- Au loin de la ville, j'ai trouvé des harpies qui étaient en train de manger la Lamia que nous avons ramené. Grace à mon don pour communiquer avec toute les créatures, je leurs est demander si c'est elle qui sont les responsables. Elles m'ont dit que c'est un humain qui courait dans les airs qui a fait ça. Elles ont juste dévoré le perdant après qu'il a sorti une fille du ventre.

\- Intéressant. Cet humain, avait-il des cheveux orange ?

\- Oui, maîtresse.

\- Alrun ! Utilise l'aura sur ce tissu pour en faire une amulette. Ulrel, demain quand vous partirez. Aller lui offrir un cadeau, au moment opportun. Dit-elle en souriant.

Le lendemain matin, les deux adolescents se réveil par le bruit du défilement de Ruby. Qui avait un bruit de crie de Grimm que Ichigo ne connait pas.

\- C'est quoi cette sonnerie ? cria le jeune homme en rangeant son arme à côté de son lit.

\- ça c'est un crie de Nevermore.

\- Un quoi ?

\- C'est un Grimm oiseaux... les monstres noirs que nous combattons dans mon monde.

\- Je pensais que tu mets une sonnerie de réveille ou une musique pour te réveiller, mais pas un crie de Never- quelque chose. J'ai cru qu'une bête était dans la chambre. Grommela le shinigami, Ruby réprima un rire.

\- Je suis désoler, je trouve que ce cri est cool.

\- En quoi c'est "cool"...

Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Immédiatement les deux jeunes sorts leur arme. Remarquant qu'il s'agit que des soldats, ils baissent leurs arme, mais reste sur leurs garde.

\- Quel était ce crie ? Dit un soldat.

\- Rien juste un animal qui s'est enfuit. Répondit le shinigami.

\- Elle me paraît différente de tous les créatures que entendu parler.

\- Et bien elle est partie. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant ? Il y a une fille qui aurait besoin un peu d'intimité.

Les soldats les regarde et leur dit.

\- Oui, nous allons vous laisser, mais ne faites pas trop de bruit entre vous deux, il est encore tôt et les gens dorment. On peut entendre à travers les murs. Dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- De quoi il voulait parler Ichigo ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Arriver devant la cargaison, ils attendent qu'elle est fini d'être chargé. La cargaison est quatre charrettes et un carrosse. Le premier contient trois coffres, la deuxième porte des vêtements protéger par un tissu résistant à la Pluie, la troisième porte des vivres. Entre les deux se trouve le carrosse pour l'instant vide, juste le cocher qui attend le noble qui doit transporter, quand t'aux dernier, elle transporte des passager. Un couple d'une trentaine d'année et leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille, et à côté d'eux un vieillard en capuchonner.

Ils étaient entourés par des gardes qui attendent le retour de leur capitaine. Quand celui-ci arrive, il est accompagné par cinq soldats en armure et un jeune homme habiller en noble. Il passe devant Ichigo et Ruby, et se dirige vers le carrosse avec le noble.

\- Si mon seigneur veut bien me permettre d'ouvrir pour lui. Dit le capitaine en s'inclinant.

\- Merci mon brave. Dit le noble en acceptant son geste. Mais avant de monter sur le carrosse, il regarde les deux adolescents et se dirige vers eux.

\- Mon seigneur ?

Il ne répond pas au capitaine et s'arrête devant le shinigami.

Il a un visage jeune, des cheveux blancs, des yeux gris. Il porte une veste de noble rouge au-dessus d'une chemise noir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il d'une voie exigeante.

\- Ichigo kurosaki. Dit le shinigami d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Nous somme Harrison, sixième fils du comte Abraham, seigneur de ce pays. Nous aimerons savoir d'où venez-vous.

\- Je préfère ne pas parler de mes origines.

\- Je vois, quand t'a la fille.

\- Je suis Ruby... Ruby Rose.

\- Quel joli nom pour une jolie fille. dit-il en embrassant sa main, qui fait rougir la jeune fille.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autre question ou autre, peut-être que nous pourrions partir. S'impatienta le shinigami.

Autour d'eux, les soldats et les gens sur la charrette les regarde horrifier. Le jeune homme venait de parler avec familier et sans tact sur un noble. Sur cette "noblesse". Car ils savent tous le titre que représente, mais le shinigami ne le savait pas, il a toujours parlé les gens avec familiarité même avec Byakuya qui est un des grandes familles de la soul society. Ruby les regarder surprit que tout le monde soient terroriser. "En quoi est-ce si dangereux de de parler comme ça avec lui." pensa-t-elle.

-Non, nous n'avons rien d'autre à rajouter. Quand vous aurez fini de ce que vous avez à faire. Nous aimerons que vous veniez dans notre demeure. Vous trouverez des réponses à vos questions.

-Et comment savez-vous ça ?

-Parce que nous savons que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Il s'approche de l'oreille du shinigami. De notre monde.

Les yeux du shinigami s'élargie sous le choc. Le noble souri et retourne dans le carrosse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Ichigo ?

-Il sait que nous ne sommes pas de ce monde Ruby.

Le capitaine s'approche d'eux et dit.

-Jeune homme, si je peux vous donner un conseil ? Eviter d'avoir cette famille sur le dos. Vous risquez d'avoir des très gros ennuis. Dit-il d'un regard sévère.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Ruby.

-Parce que ce sont des vampires.

Les deux adolescents sont encore sous le choc depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'un vampire soit dans le carrosse. Ichigo craint qu'ils prennent les humains comme du bétail. Il peut comprendre que les vampires ont besoins de se nourrir tant qu'ils ne tuent pas de gens innocent. Ce qui le fait peur c'est le regard que ce noble a donné sur Ruby. Qu'il lui fait sa domestique ou pire. Pour Ruby, elle ressent aussi de la crainte, la façon que cet homme l'a séduit lui à donner le froid dans le dos. Et le fait que c'est un vampire, elle ne veut pas qu'il a mord et devient un vampire aussi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle veut être une Huntresse comme les héros des contes, comme sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby, je vais te protéger contre lui. Dit Ichigo là sortant de la transe.

\- Je n'ai pas peur Ichigo, je sais me défendre tant que j'ai mon amour. Dit-elle en caressant arme accrocher derrière son dos, vexer qu'il lui a fait la promesse de la protéger, comme si elle était faible.

Ichigo se demanda pourquoi elle appelle son arme "mon amour", il ne peut pas croire que des gens aiment des objets inanimés.

Ils étaient sur un cheval que le capitaine leurs à donner. Ichigo tenait les rênes, Ruby assit devant lui. Ichigo était tendu. Il se demander si il va pouvoir guider cet animal sans tomber avec Ruby ou aller dans la mauvaise direction, pour ne pas être ridicule. Ruby pour elle s'était une nouvelle expérience, elle n'a jamais monté sur un cheval, sauf sur sa sœur, et elle trouvait ça amusant.

\- Quand est-ce que nous allons partir ? Cria la femme dans la charrette impatiente.

\- Quand la guérisseuse arrivera. Répondit un des gardes.

\- Une guérisseuse ? Je croyais qu'elles se déplaçaient à pied. Dit le vieillard.

\- Les routes sont dangereuses. C'est pourquoi nous avons mis quinze soldats pour vous escortez plus un Ōkami... Qui a une nouvelle arme différente de la première. Dit le capitaine à voix basse sans lui demandait où il a fabriqué cette arme en une seul nuit.

\- Et moi. Marmonna Ruby.

Quand enfin la guérisseuse arrive.

\- Cette fille... Dit Ruby.

\- Nous vous attendions guérisseuse. Dit le capitaine.

\- Je suis désolé pour vous faire attendre. S'excusa Ulrel.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Nous avons attendu tous ce temps à cause de vous. Marmonna la femme.

\- Excuser moi ? demanda Ulrel en s'approchant vers elle.

\- Rien. Coupa la femme.

\- Ouvrer les portes ! Cria Björnulf.

Les porte s'ouvrent et les chevaux sort de la ville en direction de la Citer Fièremuraille.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Monde Remnant, Vale.

Le lendemain de la disparition de Ruby, dans le dortoir de l'équipe RWBY.

Yang est la première à être réveiller. Après que sa sœur est disparue à cause de ce criminel, elle voulait retrouver les coupables, les faire parler et les punir. Même si sa lui coûtera sa carrière de Huntresse.

\- Où es-ce que tu vas ? Dit Blake après que Yang est fini de s'habiller sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Je vais retrouver ces salauds qui ont attaqué ma sœur et les faire payer.

\- Et comment aller vous faire ? Cria l'héritière réveiller par la boxeuse. Connaissant votre niveau pour la poussière, vous n'aller pas savoir quelle poussière a été utiliser… Même moi je n'ai aucune idée. Avoua l'héritière.

\- Pour commencer, nous devons connaitre sa nature…

\- Et pour ça, nous devons aller à la tour de transmission. En suite, nous trouverons la responsable…

\- Et si Thorchwik est impliqué, nous l'arrêterons.

\- Très bien. Accepta Yang souriant légèrement.

Arriver à la tour de transmissions. Quand Yang arrête sa moto, Blake relâche Yang son étreinte par la taille en poussant un "ouf", mais Weiss était crisper sur un side-car.

\- Tout va bien reine des glaces ? Dit Yang souriant en retirant son casque jaune.

\- Vous… Vous êtes un danger public Xia Long ! Cria Weiss.

\- Ne soyer pas trop dur. Je vous ai amené le plus rapidement possible, comme vous le voulez.

\- Pas en roulant à plus de cent kilomètre par heure dans les rues de Vale ! Hurla Weiss en réussissant à enlever le casque rouge qui appartient à Ruby. Elle avait insisté de le mettre. Pour la sécurité. Elle ne regrette pas son choix, mais il faut plus de protection quand il s'agit de Yang. Blake soupira en les entendant.

Après que Yang et Weiss est terminer. Elles regardent les soldas d'Atlas gardent les autour du périmètre après l'accident d'hier.

\- Comment allons-nous entrés sans se faire prendre ? Demanda Yang.

\- Il ne suffit pas d'entré, mais de récupérer quelque échantillon. Répond Blake.

Là-dessus, elle se dirige vers le camion qui transporte les indices. Grace à son héritage de Faunus et à son semblent, elle arrive à entrés dans le camion. Cherchant les indices, elle regarde autour. Quand enfin elle les trouve, elle entant le bruit de fermeture de la porte arrière du camion et le démarrage du moteur.

\- Blake ! Le bullhead s'en va, je vais d'aider. Dit Weiss dans son défilement.

\- Non ! Surtout pas. Ils vont croire que nous sommes impliqué dans cette affère. Répond Blake.

\- Blake, si tu te fais arrêter, tu risque...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais vous retrouver dans le dortoir. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Weiss et Yang regarde le camion s'en voler, en espérant que leurs amie va réussi à sortir. Yang commence à marcher vers sa moto.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais faire des recherches.

\- Tu n'as rien trouvé la dernière foi.

\- Oui mais peu être qu'il a des infos sur cette fille avec le parapluie.

\- Dans ce cas je viens avec toi.

\- Vous allez plutôt vous faire remarquer dans ces ruelles sombres, princesse.

\- Et vous allez déclencher une bagarre. Il faut quelqu'un pour vous surveillez, idiote.

Enfaîte la vrais raison de Weiss est qu'elle a peur de la perdre, tout comme elle peur de perdre Blake. Elle sait que Yang est forte. Mais elle n'est pas invincible. Elle ne veut pas qu'elle ou Blake subisse le même sort que Ruby. Elle peut toujours défendre Blake si elle est démasquée dans le camion.

Même aux prix de son nom. Elle ne veut plus être seule.

\- Vous allez vous dépêchez reine des glaces ?!

\- Inutile de crier comme ça ! Idiote.

Dans le bullhead, Blake attendait qu'il s'arrête pour pouvoir sortir. Quand un choc la fait renverser et le bullhead s'écrase au sol. Heureusement, elle avait récupérer un échantillon de la poussière car toute le reste est détruit. Blake pouvait entendre les coups de feu très vite s'arrêter, signalant que les soldats sont éliminés très vite.

\- Détruisez-moi ce véhicule gênant. Dit une vois qu'elle reconnaîtrait.

\- Torchwick…

Il était là pour intercepter un autre véhicule transportant des Duth et poussière, mais le bullhead qui transporter Blake, a voulu venir en renfort et a malheureusement échoué. Pour Blake, c'est une chance pour avoir des infos sur ce criminelle et peu être retrouver Ruby.

Immédiatement, elle sort du véhicule avant qu'elle explose sous un missile lancer par un membre de White fang.

\- Quelle que chose est sortie. Cria un des membres.

\- C'est l'un des intrus dans l'entrepôt. Dit un autre en l'apercevant.

\- Et bien, attrapé là. Dit Torchwick irriter et ennuies.

heureusement pour Blake, la route était désert, elle sort Gambol Suaire et frappe sur les membres White fang. Quand elle a réussi à tous les neutraliser, elle se place derrière Torchwick et pointe son Gambol Suaire sous le cou du voleur.

\- Pourquoi encore… Se lamenta Torchwick

\- Maintenant, répondez à ma question Torchwick. Dit Blake avec rage.

\- Holà doucement chaton.

\- Qu'es-ce que votre complice a fait à Ruby ?

\- Qui ?

\- MON AMIE !

\- Ho vous voulez parler de rouge ? Je ne sais rien, il faut voir avec mon "employeur".

\- Qui es-ce ?

Blake tourne la tête juste t'à temps pour voir la lame de l'acolyte de Roman. Blake l'évite grâce à son semblent, quand des sirènes se font entendre.

\- Et bien, Blake, passe mes amitiés à rouge si tu la retrouve. Dit-il en s'inclinent. Neo.

Et les deux criminelles disparues.

Dans le couloir de Beacon. Yang et Weiss revenaient de leurs visites dans le bar de Junior. Elles n'ont rien trouvé en ce qui concerne de l'acolyte de Torchwick. Yang soupira dans la défaite, quand elle percute quelqu'un.

\- Désoler. Dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est rien, il suffit de regarder devant vous. Dit la vois de Mercury dans un sentiment de déjà vu. Tout va bien ? Vous me parez triste. Dit-il sachant déjà pourquoi.

\- C'est ma sœur, elle a disparut hier soir.

\- Je vois. Je suis désoler. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je peux vous aidez.

\- Je vous remercie.

Quand elles sont arrivaient dans leurs dortoir. Blake était déjà là.

\- Personne ne t'a vu ? demanda Weiss soulager.

\- Non, mais j'ai rencontré Torchwick…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Monde Mirā.

Sur la route qui mène vers la citer Fièremuraille, la cargaison où Ichigo et Ruby avançaient lentement, sa fait des heures que la cargaison à quitter Erent et il n'y a eût aucune attaque ou accident. Ruby s'ennuie à ne rien faire assise sur le cheval. Ils sont à l'avant de la cargaison avec le capitaine et deux soldats, huit autre sur les côté et deux à l'arrière.

\- Capitaine, combien de temps nous arriverons à Fièremuraille ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Le voyage vers la citer dure une journée entière, nous arriverons la tombée de la nuit. Répondit le capitaine.

\- Ho non. Ce lamenta Ruby sachant qu'il est encore le matin proche de midi.

Ichigo souffle un soupir. Lui aussi il est impatient pour arriver le plus vite possible. Il aurait pu aller plus vite dans les airs et avec son shunpo, mais il ne veut pas abandonner ces gens face aux monstres. A l'arrière, ils ne sont pas les seules à trouver le voyage long, la sorcière commencé à s'impatienter. Ulrel voudrait lancer un sortilège sur les chevaux pour aller plus vite, mais elle ne sait pas si le vampire le sentirait et la démasquer. Car les vampires peuvent sentir la sorcellerie, elle s'est mise du parfum pour cacher son odeur, mais elle ne peut pas cacher ses sorts.

Quand elle eût une idée, dans quelque heurs ils vont arriver dans une clairière où elle connaît des plantes et surtout ses habitants. Elle pourrait les attirer et avoir un peu de divertissement car elle sait que le shinigami est suffisamment fort pour les affronter. Cette penser la fait sourire. Sa maîtresse lui a interdit de s'attirer des ennuis, mais elle ne dira rien si elle n'est pas au courant de cette attaque.

Arriver vers la clairière, la sorcière leurs demande si elle peut prendre quelque herbe pour ses potions médicinal, sa permettra aussi pour les chevaux de boire. Une foi qu'elle est autoriser et accompagner par deux soldats. Elle cueillie quelque herbe destiner pour guérir mais aussi des herbes empoisonner. Elle arrive vers un arbre et demande aux deux soldats l'aider monter. Les soldats ont proposé de le faire à sa place, mais elle a insisté pour le faire elle-même sous prétexte qu'ils pourraient endommager l'arbre à cause de leurs armures. Elle s'approche vers un nid de Harpie caché dans les branches. Ces Harpie avaient mis leurs cinq petits en pensant qu'ils seront en sécurité.

Les Harpie, bien qu'elles soient carnivores, elle ne tue que pour manger ou si que quelqu'un attaquer leurs petits. Il n'y a pas de male, elles sont toute des femelles. Tout jeune, les Harpies ressemblent à des enfants avec un corps d'oiseaux. Puits elles commencent à ressembler à une femme avec des ailes et des serres d'aigle. Mais certaine ressemble plus à des corbeaux que d'autre ressemble à des chouettes... Elles sont innocentent, joyeuse passant leurs temps à jouer avec des rongeurs qui passe par là. (Ces petits animaux ne reviennent jamais deux fois au même endroit.) Mais elles sont encore ignorante des dangers de ce monde. Ce que leur mère leur apprend en premier, est que le monde, bien qu'il soit beau, il est aussi cruel. Que de toute les créatures dangereuses dans ce monde, celle qu'elle doit se méfier le plus.

Ce sont les humains.

Mais ces jeune Harpies ne savent pas que cette humaine est un danger. Pour elles, c'est juste d'un nouveau compagnon de jeux.

\- Bonjour, qui es-tu ? dit la plus petite

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- Tu ressembles à nos mamans. Dit une autre.

\- Je suis ce qu'on appelle une sorcière. Répondit la sorcière en souriant.

\- UNE SORCIERE ?! Dit en cœur les jeunes harpies.

\- Je fais partie des êtres magiques. Je peux vous montrez un tour.

\- OUI, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

\- Il suffit de vous tourner et de fermer les yeux.

\- D'ACCORD !

\- Parfait, commençons par cette petite. Dit-elle en s'approchant de l'une d'elle qui libère un léger rire d'amusement.

Là, la sorcière sort un couteau et le fait glissé sous le cou de la première harpie. La jeune harpie se débat sous la douleur et voulu crié, mais elle n'arrive que à cracher du sang. Elle essaye de prévenir les autres, mais il était trop tard car la sorcière avait déjà fini. Elle ne tenait qu'une dernière harpie dans ses bras. La dernière harpie voulait crier, mais la main de la femme cruelle la retenait.

\- Tu es la chanceuse, je t'ai choisis pour être celui qui va me donner le plus de plaisir.

Lentement elle plante le couteau dans la poitrine, jusqu'à que la harpie ne bouge plus et que la lumière de ses yeux s'éteignent. Elle jette son corps sur le nid et redescend sur le sol, où elle laisse des traces pour que les parents la suivent et attaque la cargaison.

Quelque heur depuis le massacre sur le nid. Björnuf ordonna à deux de ses soldats de le suivre car il a cru apercevoir un corps près d'une rivière.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki surveiller la cargaison et continuer d'avancer. Ordonna le capitaine

Ils se dirigent vers le corps. Il ne s'agit juste que les reste d'un mendient égarer.

\- Pauvre vieil homme. Dit un soldat.

Soudain. Une ombre sort des bois et se jette sur le soldat.

\- DES OUARGUES ! cria le capitaine en sortant son épée.

Les Ouargues sont des gros loups musclés don la mâchoire peu broyer le crane d'un humain comme un biscuit. Ils chassent tous en meute. Quand un des membres repaire une proie, il ramène toute la meute sauf si la proie est seul et faible.

Quand un deuxième Ouargues attaque l'autre soldat.

\- Malédiction ! Dit le capitaine en voyant plusieurs Ouargues en face de lui.

Près de la cargaison, Ichigo et Ruby ont entendu les cris au loin. Immédiatement le shinigami commence à descendre du cheval, mais la faucheuse a d'autre plan. Elle donne un coup sur le flanc du cheval et il part au galop.

\- YEAA ! Rie la jeune fille levant un poing devant.

\- Woaa ! crie le jeune homme en tenant les rênes.

Quand ils sont arrivés vers Björnuf, Ruby avait déjà sauté du cheval. Elle sort Crescent Rose en mode faux et tranche la tête d'un des Ouargues. Heureusement la chair des Ouargues ne sont pas aussi résistante que les Grimm et donc il est facile de les trancher avec sa faux. Les autres Ouargues font volteface et attaque, mais Ruby disparait sous des pétales de rose et réapparut sur le dos du deuxième monstre et appui sur la gâchette qui le décapite. Ruby regrette son tir, car elle sait que les munitions sont limitées et elle ne doit pas les gaspiller, mais elle n'a pas le temps de ce soucié qu'un autre monstre l'attaque. Ruby fait tournoyer sa faux et coupe les quatre pattes avant de couper la tête de l'Ouargues. Voulant en terminer au plus vite, elle utilise son semblant à son maximum. Elle devient en une rafale de vent avec des pétales de rose qui fonce vers les Ouargues, en un instant ils sont tous décimer et Ruby réapparut la faux sur son dos où les corps des Ouargues tombent en millier de morceaux.

\- In-croyable Dit le capitaine et Ichigo.

Ichigo a été impressionné par la vitesse de Ruby qu'il n'a pas eût le temps d'en tuer un. Elle avait réussi à tuer tous ces monstres à elle toute seule, avec seulement sa faux. Peut-être qu'il l'avait sous-estimé. Il se demandé comment elle a pu perdre face à la femme serpent d'hier, « Peut-être qu'elle a baissé sa garde ou bien elle a été attaqué par surprise » Pensa Ichigo.

Tout à coup, un crie aigu vient des forêts.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Ce sont des harpies, vite, retournons à la cargaison.

Et un autre crie plus fort venant du ciel.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda Ichigo.

Il n'a pas eût besoin d'attendre une réponse car il se trouvait devant lui.

\- Un dragon. Répondit Björnuf.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Dans les airs, le dragon vert survole la forêt se dirigeant vers le capitaine et les deux adolescents. Il ressemble à un serpent avec des griffes à l'avant mais pas à l'arrière. Il n'a pas une carapace et des épines.

\- C'est ça votre dragon ? Pour moi c'est un serpent volant. Dit le shinigami.

Au même moment le dragon crache du feu devant eux. Heureusement, Ichigo est eût le temps de sortir zangetsu et de lancer un getsuga tenshô sur les flammes pour le disperser.

\- Bon d'accord, c'est dragon. marmonna-t-il.

Le dragon, au lieu foncé vers eux, il va vers la direction de la cargaison.

\- Ichigo, occupes toi du dragon. Si les harpies ou un autre monstre attaque la cargaison, on s'en occupe. Tu peux nous faire confiance. Dit Ruby.

\- Comment vous pouvez vaincre ce dragon ? Cria Björnuf. Vous n'avez pas d'arc pour l'atteindre, en plus bien que ces Dragons n'ont pas une carapace solide comme les autres espèces de dragon. Ils sont très rapide et agile, la nature ne leurs à pas donner de carapace ou d'épine qui pour être une cible facile, mais pour être plus rapide que tout les autre dragons. On dit qu'ils peuvent atteindre le mont Vampire en une heure.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas veille homme, je m'occupe de ce dragon. Dit le shinigami.

\- VEILLE HOMME !? Cria le capitaine furieux.

Le capitaine le voit disparaitre, qui le surprit. Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune homme peut vaincre ce dragon seul. Même si il sait que le jeune homme à vaincu une Lamia qui sont trop dangereux de les affronter a cause de leur agilités et leur réflexe. Vaincre un dragon revient à du miracle. En plus, celui-ci est un dragon qui mise sur la vitesse pour parcourir plusieurs kilomètres qui est impossible de le voir. Pourtant, il pense qu'il peut le vaincre. Le capitaine reconnaît que le shinigami a pût les protéger des flammes du dragon grâce à un sort qui n'a jamais vu, mais il ne pense pas que sa pourrait le vaincre.

Au même moment, une volée de harpies se montre et se dirige droit à la cargaison. Heureusement, Ruby et Björnuf sont arrivé à temps. Les soldats avaient déjà sorti leurs armes en entendant les cris des harpies et du dragon.

\- Je veux cinq soldat protéger le carrosse, les cinq autre protègent la charrette, que les paysans se cachent en de sous. Ruby Rose, je veux que vous soyez près de la charrette. Ordonna Björnuf.

Ils n'ont pas à eût besoin d'attendre, car déjà elles sont arrivé. Ruby commence à tournoyer sa faux autour d'elle tuent plusieurs harpies. Elle voit un soldat tomber au sol tenant par les épaules pour les éloigner de leurs visage, mais l'harpie plante ses serre sur l'armure au épaules et l'obligeant à l'approcher vers son visage. Ruby tranche l'Harpie le sauvant, mais entendit un crie derrière elle. Elle se retourne et voie un des deux enfants se faire enlever par une des Harpies.

\- NON! cria sa mère.

\- Maman !

\- Ils nous ont tué nos petits ! Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de tuer les leur. Cria la Harpie qui tient l'enfant.

Quand un vent violent noir désarçonna les soldats et les Harpies, Ruby en profiter pour tirer sur l'Harpie qui tombe avec l'enfant. La faucheuse l'attrape avant qu'il touche le sol grâce à son semblant laissant des pétales de rose derrière elle.

\- Cette fille est une sorcière ! Dit un des soldats avant qu'il soit égorgé par une Harpie.

La jeune fille rend l'enfant à ses parents qui le prirent dans ses bras soulagé. Ruby voulu retourner affronter ces monstres, quand une épée s'abat sur elle. Elle pare avec sa faux et met de la distance entre elle et le soldat surprit.

\- C'est une sorcière. Tuer là.

\- Non attendez.

\- Sa suffit ! Épargner cette fille et continuer à défendre la charrette ! Ordonna le capitaine tout en tranchant la tête d'une Harpie.

Dans les airs, Ichigo se bat contre le dragon. il pensait que c'est un combat vite terminer, mais le dragon s'est montrait très difficile à frapper. Au moment où le shinigami aller de lui trancher la tête, le dragon l'esquive et lui griffe à l'épaule avec une agilité or du commun. Ichigo utile un shunpo avant qu'une autre attaque vient vers lui et se trouve derrière du dragon, mais encore une foi il esquive et crache du feu sur le shinigami. Ichigo dû reconnaître que Björnuf disait vrais pour la vitesse du dragon.

\- Bankaï ! Cria Ichigo et une violente énergie noir émane de lui, une foi que l'énergie soit dissiper, Ichigo tenez son Zanpakuto en forme Katana noir et il son armure est devenu une cape noir.

Mais même avec ça, le dragon réussi de peu à éviter ses attaques. Cette foi le dragon l'immobilise dans ses bobines et atterri au sol. Heureusement, la main gauche du shinigami était libre.

Alors Ichigo met sa main sur son visage et place son masque de hollow. Un masque d'un crane humain blanc avec deux rayure rouge vertical passant sur les yeux. Ses yeux son noir dont l'iris est jaune.

Sentant le danger le dragon crache du feu n'hésitant pas à se brûler sous la peur de se monstre dans ses bobines, mais le shinigami se libère et tranche le en deux. Le dragon crie d'agonie avant de perde vie.

Ichigo retire son masque et se déplace pour aider Ruby et Björnuf, mais tomba.

\- Qu'es-ce que... Du poison ? Dit Ichigo en touchant sa blessure sur son épaule. Non... pas maintenant... Je dois... je dois rentrer et... et les sauver...

Prés de la cargaison, Ruby regarde autour elle et pouvez voir que les dernières harpies tombé les un après les autre.

\- Misérable créature ! Dit un des harpies blesser à mort à ses pieds. Sa vous fait plaisir de tuer nos petit. mes mère avait raison. Vous êtes des monstres. DES PUTAIN DE MONSTRE ! L'Harpie crache du sang. Je jure que vous allez souffrir, nos cousines nous vengerons. Elles vont vous donnez une mort lente et douloureuse...

Ruby regarde l'Harpie donner son dernier souffle, elle ressentit des regrets, ce n'est pas comme si elle les avait tué pour le plaisir, mais pour protéger ces gens. Ce n'est pas eux qui on tuer leurs petits. Pourtant, ces parole lui fait du mal, qu'une larme coule de ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas nous...

Quand elle est entourée par les soldats armer contre elle.

\- Sorcière ! dit les soldats.

\- Je n'en suis pas une. Répondit Ruby terrifié.

\- Arrêter, ne fait pas ça ! Cria le soldat que Ruby à sauver derrière eux.

Les soldats se tournent vers lui.

\- Elle t'a jeté un sort ou tu es un traite ?

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Assez. Baisser vos armes. Ordonna Björnuf.

\- Mais capitaine, elle vient de faire un sort en apparaissant avec des pétales. Protesta un des soldats.

\- Je suis sur que c'est elle qui à attirer ces monstre. Dit un autre.

\- C'est grâce à elle que cette enfant soit en vie et elle nous a aidés face aux harpies. Cria le soldat qui défend Ruby.

\- En effet... Dit une voit calme derrière eux.

Le vampire noble est sorti du carrosse, il porte un manteau en capuchon noir pour le protéger du soleil.

\- Nous vous assurons, messieurs, que cette fille n'est pas une sorcière, car nous aurions sentit son odeur et elle ne risquera pas sa vie pour vous protéger et dévoilait son secret comme a dit ce soldat. Dit Harrison.

Les soldat baissent leurs armes et prennent les corps pour les enterrer.

\- Nous avons perdu cinq hommes. Marmonna le capitaine en contant les trois corps en face de lui.

\- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu les sauver. Dit Ruby en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ne vous excuser pas Ruby. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il aurait eût plus de mort. Avec l'arriver du dragon, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous en sortir... D'ailleurs où se trouve votre amie ? Dit le capitaine en remarquant le silence dans ciel.

\- Nous craignions qu'il soit empoisonné à cause de ce dragon...

\- Quoi ! Cria Ruby terrifier.

\- Nous avons découvert que certain dragon utilise du poison que des sorcières leurs à donner. Et je crois qu'il y a une ici.

\- Quoi !? Comment ? Attendez, ou est la guérisseuse ?

\- Où ce trouve Ichigo ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Dans cette direction. Dit-il en montrant la direction, quand il lui donne une fiole verte. Tenez, c'est un antidote...

Immédiatement, Ruby prit la fiole et coure dans la direction où se trouve Ichigo.

\- Je t'en prie Ichigo ne meut pas. Dit Ruby intérieurement.

A quelque mètre, Ichigo marche affaibli. L'effet du poison lui prie petit à petit ses forces qu'il perdit son Bankaï et reprend sa forme Shikaï. Il avance en tenant avec son Zanpakuto pour garder l'équilibre. Il a du mal à respirer, sa vision devient flou, tout son corps brûler de l'intérieur. Mais malgré ça, il continuer à marcher.

\- Je ne dois pas mourir, ici... il faut que j'arrêter Aizen... Et ramener Chad... Ishida... Renji... Rukia... Orihime...

Quand il voit une silhouette en face de lui, mais about de force il tombe sur l'herbe et perd connaissance.

\- Pauvre petit homme devenu faible. Dit la sorcière Ulrel en s'approchant de lui comme si elle se moquer de lui, elle s'agenouille et caresse son visage de sa joue vers ses cheveux orange. Elle sourit et sort une amulette noir avec un symbole d'une étoile que sa maîtresse lui à donner pour sa mission. L'objectif est de le vider tout son reiatsu pour augmenter leur force et atteindre leur objectif, même si ça le tue.

\- C'est dommage, je le trouver beau, j'aurai aimé m'amuser avec lui, en lui montrant le plaisir de la chair. Dit-elle en caressant le torse du shinigami avec souriant diabolique.

L'amulette commence à briller d'une lueur verte.

\- Hum, peut-être je pourrai au moins faire ça.

Là-dessus, elle se penche et pause ses lèvre sur les lèvres du shinigami tout en pausant l'amulette sur lui qui de vient en plus lumineux en absorbant le reiatsu noir. Elle recule et regarde le visage une dernière foi.

\- Adieu jeune âme égaré. Dit-elle avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres encore une foi.

Quand elle sent une lame sous son cou. D'instinct, elle recule, mais la lame lui tranche le cou, pas assez pour la tuer, mais assez pour qu'elle perd du sang. Elle tient son cou en sangloter et la guérie en essuyant avec sa main, puits regarde la jeune fille tenant sa faux.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui. Sorcière. Menaça Ruby.

\- Ha ha ha, Et tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter ? Petite fille ?

Ruby ne répondit pas, à la place elle tire sur la sorcière en pleine tête qui explose sous l'impacte et tombe par terre. Ruby pose Crescent Rose à coter d'elle et sort immédiatement la fiole verte pour passer sur les lèvres du shinigami.

\- Je t'en prie, ne meure pas. Supplia Ruby.

Quand le liquide soit vide dans la fiole, Ruby regarde l'état du jeune homme s'il s'améliore, utilisant aussi son aura pour l'aider, même si elle a atteint ses limites après tout ces combats. Après quelque minute, le shinigami ouvre les yeux.

\- Ruby ?

Ruby souffla un soupir de soulagement en entendant sa voie.

\- Ruby, que s'est-il passé quand j'étais inconscient ?

\- S'êtes femme a voulu te tué, Ichigo.

\- Quoi ? Il regarde le corps de la sorcière.

\- Mais pour quoi elle a voulu faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Et les autres… ?

Quand Ruby se jette sur lui et place ses bras autour de lui. Ichigo voulait la repousser gêner, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle était entrain de pleurer, alors il décide à son tour de placer ses bras autour d'elle, la réconfortant, attendant qu'elle est fini. Ruby sentit une protection dans ses bras comme avec sa sœur, elle se demander si elle va bien. Bien sur qu'elle va bien, elle a confiance que Weiss et Blake veille sur elle pour qu'elle ne va pas trop loin pour la retrouver. Pour Ichigo, Ruby lui fait pense à sa sœur Yuzu. Il espère que la théorie de Ruby soit exacte, qu'il pourrait rentrer juste à temps pour vaincre Aizen avant qu'il détruit la ville karakura. Sa ville. Son monde. Il ne pouvait pas la remercier pour lui donner cet espoir et de l'avoir sortit du Garganta. Dans son manque de vigilance, il était heureux de l'avoir rencontrer.

Après un moment, ils ne voulaient pas faire attendre les soldats. Après avoir rangé leurs armes, Ruby se leva, mais chancela. Heureusement Ichigo la prit juste à temps avant qu'elle tombe. Il place son bras droit sous le dos et son bras gauche sous les jambes et la portant comme une marié, se qui fait rougir Ruby.

\- Allons-y. Dit Ichigo.

Ruby lui donne un sourire chaleureux. Quand il avance vers les gens qui pourrait les aidé rentré chez eux.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Je ne possède pas Bleach, il appartient à Tite Kubo et RWBY appartient à Rooster teeth.**

 **Attention dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène citron et Blake est un futa.**

Chapitre 12

Monde Remnant, Vale.

Dans le dortoir de RWBY. Après que Blake est raconté son combat contre Torchwick. Weiss prit la poussière que Blake a prit du bullhead pour l'analyser laissant Blake et Yang seule.

Blake regarde Yang partir du dortoir en disant qu'elle aller s'entraîner. Pour Blake, Elle sait que Yang cherche un moyen pour disparaître son chagrin. Elle prit son livre "love ninja" qu'elle n'a pas pu terminer par tous ces événements. Après plusieurs heure, Yang revient de son entrainement épuiser, qu'elle s'écroule sur son lit. Blake regarde le visage vite endormi de Yang, elle pouvait encore voir des larmes. Sa lui fait de la peine de voir son coéquipier triste, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la tristesse que peut ressentir Yang par la disparition de Ruby. Blake regarde par la fenêtre et voit qu'il faisait nuit, elle décide de ce coucher, quand elle entendit Yang gémir disant dans son sommeille qu'elle est désoler. Ne pouvant plus supporter, elle la rejoint dans son lit la réconfortant, puits elle ferme les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Weiss arrive enfin avec des vêtements légèrement abîmer et sale, avec des gants. Yang se releva brusquement.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé les effets sur cette poussière ? Demanda Yang avec plein espoir.

\- Oui. Dit-elle d'un visage à tristes. J'ai trouvé que les effets pouvait à première vu détruire, mais en réalité elle ne fait que envoyer quelque chose ou quelqu'un quelque part, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où...

\- Weiss, avec le peu de poussière qu'on a. Il y a t'il asses pour rejoindre Ruby ? Demanda Blake.

\- Non. Mais même si on avait, rien ne nous dit si on va atterrir au même endroit où elle est. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit dans les montagnes au nord de l'Atlas, dans le désert au Sud de Vacuo, dans une île inexploré...

\- Sa n'a aucune importance. Je suis prête à prendre ce risque. Dit Yang les yeux rouge. Tu peux reproduire cette poussière ?

\- C'est beaucoup plus compliquer que ça. Elle a été fabriqué par plusieurs Dust dont je n'ai pas et qu'on ne trouve pas aux marcher, seulement dans l'armer Atlesian.

\- Torchwick et Le White Fang peuvent voler non seulement des Dust, mais aussi des Paladin-290 de l'armer, il est possible que on trouve aussi ces Dust. Répondit Blake.

\- Pour cela, il faudra trouver leur cachette au Sud-est du Royaume et la seule façon d'aller est prendre une mission de nettoyage de Grimm.

\- Mais nous ne somme que trois…

\- Pas si Ozpin nous autorise à aller avec un Hunter professionnel. Coupa Blake.

\- Même sans son accord, j'irai de force. Menaça Yang.

Weiss soupira, elle aussi, elle veut retrouver Ruby. Mais elle ne veut pas foncer tête baissé dans une embuscade.

\- Très bien, mais que les choses soit claire. On ne se sépare pas et on reste discret.

\- D'accord, reine des glaces. Répondit Yang.

Weiss là dévisagea mais ne lui donne aucun commentaire. Elle a prit l'habitude qu'on l'appelle "reine des glaces"… Presque.

Dans le bureau d'Ozpin. Weiss, Blake et Yang frappe à la porte, après avoir signalé Glynda de leurs visite dans son bureau.

\- Melle Schnee, Belladonna, Xiao Long. Entrés. Dit Ozpin assis sur son fauteuil tenant sa tasse de café dans sa main droite.

\- Professeur, nous voulions partir en mission avec un hunter professionnel pour… Dit Weiss.

\- Pour obtenir des informations et retrouver Ruby ? Répondit Ozpin. Weiss et Blake furent surprit, mais ne disent rien, Yang hocha la tête.

\- Dans les recherches que vous avez menées aux cours du trimestre, où se trouve leur base ?

\- Elle se trouve Sud-est en dehors du Royaume. Expliqua Yang.

\- Intéressant, Je vous enverrai un Hunter qui vous aidera dans vos recherches, s'il trouve l'expédition trop dangereuse, il arrêtera la mission et vous ramène à Beacon. Mais j'aimerai savoir aussi les effets de la poussière que Mlle Belladonna a prit du bullhead et Mlle Schnee qui l'a analysé.

Weiss lui explique les effets et lui donne aussi son opinion sur les chances de retrouver Ruby.

\- Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois filles se dirige vers la porte et quitte le bureau. Ozpin se lève de son siège et regarde par la fenêtre. Il voit les vaisseaux de combat d'Atlas. Il soupira et boit une gorger de son café, il espère qu'il n'aura pas une nouvelle guerre. Depuis l'attaque de la tour de transmissions et la disparition de Ruby il y a deux jours, Ironwood avait insisté pour renforcer la sécurité de Vale, mais Ozpin ne voulait pas déclencher une panique dans le royaume.

La disparition de Ruby l'attrister. Il a commit plus erreur que tout les gens de ce monde. Mais avoir fait entrer Ruby deux plus tôt, il regrettait son choix. Sa n'aurai jamais dû arriver, elle aurait continué sa formation de huntresse et poursuivre son rêve. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre qu'elle est l'âge pour entré dans son école. Certes, elle a essayé d'arrêter ce criminel comme feraient tous les hunters, mais elle était trop jeune.

Avec les infos que la jeune Schnee lui a fournit, il sait maintenant qu'elle est en vit. Sa lui a donné un grand soulagement. Quelque part, elle doit être entrain de chercher un moyen de communiqué et de rentrer. Il n'y a pas encore eût de nouvelle d'elle. Mais il espère toujours. Elle tient du courage de sa mère, Summer Rose.

\- Revenez vite, Ruby Rose.

Dans le bullhead, le reste de l'équipe RWBY était déprimé. Elles s'attendaient que Ozpin leurs envoie un hunter comme Glynda, mais à la place elles ont le professeur Bartholomew Oobleck qui préfère qu'on l'appel docteur. Pendant le trajet, Weiss demanda a Bartholomew pourquoi c'est lui qui les accompagnes, il leurs expliqua qu'il connait l'histoire tragique sur le Moutain Glen . Le Moutain Glen était une ancienne ville qui aurait pût devenir un royaume comme Vale, mais suite à une attaque de Grimm, elle est devenu une ruine.

Arriver au lieu, Ils Chercheraient des indices ou des traces laissées par le White fang. Mais après deux semaines de recherche, ils ne trouvent rien. A contre cœur, Bartholomew arrêta la mission, mais Yang voulait continuer, elle a réussi à persuader Bartholomew de continuer. Finalement, après une semaine elle a dût se résigner, elle trouvera rien ici. Ils quittèrent le Moutain Glen et reviennent à Beacon bredouille.

Avant d'arriver dans leur dortoir, Elles croisent l'équipe JNPR qui vient leurs montres compassions. Le plus triste fut Jaune, car il était le premier amie de Ruby. Ils leurs promirent que si ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils peuvent les aider.

Arriver à la porte. Blake demanda à Weiss de les laisser seule, Weiss voulait demander pourquoi, mais Blake lui fait signe à Yang. Comprenant ses intentions, Weiss accepta et les laissa seule jusqu'aux couvre feu.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Yang tomba à genou et met à crier historiquement. Immédiatement, Blake place ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désoler Ruby… je suis désoler… Pleura Yang.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Yang.

\- J'aurai dû rester avec elle, c'est ma faute si elle est parti. Dit Yang en se tournant vers elle le visage rouge par les larmes.

\- Personne n'aurait put prévoir ce qui aller ce passer. Répondit Blake en s'approchant d'elle, ses lèvre sont à quelque centimètre d'elle.

\- Yang. L'autre jour, tu as insisté pour que je ralenti mes recherches, je continuer à penser que c'été une perte de temps, mais après avoir dansé avec Sun, j'ai changé d'avis, sa ma fait du bien de prendre une pause, mais je voulais danser plus longtemps avec toi.

\- Blake…

Avant que Yang est pu avoir le temps comprendre ses mots, Blake vient la toucher ses lèvres avec les sienne. Le baiser n'à durer que quelque seconde, mais pour Blake ça à durer une éternité avant qu'elle se sépare de Yang.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Blake en se tournant vers la porte, mais Yang la trappe par le bras et tire vers elle. Elle regarde dans les yeux de Blake avant de la rendre son baiser.

 **Attention citron.**

Blake place ses mains derrière la tête Yang caressant ses cheveux doux et chaud. Pendant que Yang commence à retirer son nœud à papillon qui cache ses oreilles de chat, puis elle défait sa chemise, et termine par son soutien-gorge. Elle défait ensuite la ceinture et laissa tomber son pantalon, laissant Blake, dans son slip noir ?

\- Qu'es-ce que ? Dit Yang envoyant le pénis après que Blake est retirer elle-même son dernier vêtement.

\- Je suis né avec. Expliqua Blake en montrant son pénis devenu dur lâchant son slip de sa main. Ça te fait peur ?

\- Non, mais je suis surprit. Es-ce que tu cache d'autre secret ?

\- A part les oreilles de chat et le pénis, je n'ai rien d'autre. Dit Blake en cachant son livre ninja love.

Blake à enlever la chemise de Yang et passe le tee shirt jaune de Yang par-dessus d'elle qui fait tomber ses deux mamelons rebondissant, puis elle s'agenouille pour retirer le short avec sa culotte jaune. Yang s'assoit sur le lit et lève les jambes pour permettre à Blake de retirer ses bottes. Blake retire ses bottes avant de ramper vers Yang. Tout les deux se regardent dans les yeux de l'autre avant de partager un autre baiser. La main droite de Blake vient se pauser sur le sein gauche de Yang, laissant un gémissement, tendit que Yang place une de se main sur ses oreilles chat de Blake et l'autre sur les fesses qui la fait ronronner Blake. Blake se baisse, embrassant son cou, sa clavicule et atteint son sein droit, sucent comme ferait un nourrissons, tout en massant son autre sein avec sa main. Yang gémit plus fort par ce plaisir que Blake lui donne, elle met sa main pardessus la tête de Blake pour l'inciter à continuer. Bientôt, Blake continu à descendre de Yang pour atteindre son vagin, elle donne un long et lent coup de langue sur la fente déjà mouillé. « Haaaaa ! Blake ! » Blake continua sa manœuvre apprécient les gémissements de son amant, elle commence à accélérait avant de mettre un doigt. « Mmmmh ! » Blake commence pomper légèrement puis met un deuxième doigt. « Ha ! Ha ! Plus, plus vite ! » Blake exauce son vœux et rajoute deux autre doigt de son autre main tout en léchant entre les deux plus vite. « Ha ! Blake ! Je viens ! » Quand Yang est venu, Blake boit tout jusqu'à la dernière goutte laissant un peu couler de son cou.

\- A ton tour. Dit Yang en passant pardessus d'elle.

Blake s'allonge sur son lit, et Yang se met à caresser son membre. Elle commence à lécher le bout de son pénis avec sa langue savourant la pré-éjaculation. Blake commence à donne des gémissements doux. Quand Yang met la totalité dans sa bouche, Blake était au ciel, Yang monte de haut en bas à un rythme rapide, mais Blake voulait plus. Elle place ses mains sur la tête de Yang et accélère. Yang toussa, mais sa ne la dérange pas. Quelque part, Elle aimer se faire dominer. Elle pouvait sentir que Blake était sur le point de venir. Blake arriver bientôt à ses limite, mais elle ne ralenti pas et n'accélère pas. A la place, Elle se figea quand elle est venue, obligeant Yang à boire tout. Yang recula un peu, montre le sperme dans sa bouche et l'avale. Blake pause sa main sur la joue de Yang qui la fait rougir et la pousse sur son dos tenant son pénis redevenu dure. Elle le place devant la fente de Yang, et après avoir eut l'autorisation, Elle pousse dans son jardin sacré.

\- Haaaa ! Blake ! C'est incroyable !

Yang n'était pas vierge, mais le plaisir qu'elle recevait est le meilleur qu'elle est jamais eut. Blake pousse dans Yang à un rythme modérer, mais accélère à chaque pousser. Elle retourna Yang, la prenant dans une position levrette. Blake place une de ses main sur un des seins de Yang et le masse tendit que l'autre vient se placer sous son menton pour partager un baisser que Blake prend le Control de sa langue.

Quand enfin Blake est sur le point de venir à nouveau. Elle voulait se retirer mais Yang l'en empêche.

\- Non Blake, je te veux à l'intérieur.

Blake n'a eut pas d'autre choit que de lancer sa charge en elle, remplissant son utérus.

Elles s'écroulent toute les deux fatigué et satisfait.

Fin du citron.

\- Je t'aime Blake et merci.

\- Je t'aime aussi Yang, mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux, tu pourrais avoir mon enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Je peux toujours loyer un appartement. Dit Yang en s'endorment.

Blake soupira, mettre Yang enceinte risque de ralentir sa formation de huntresse, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Elle acceptera les conséquences. Blake place ses bras autour de la taille de Yang et s'endort à son tour. Quand Weiss revient, elle fut accueillie par l'odeur du sexe. Elle ouvre la fenêtre et dit.

\- Quand vous dite "consoler" une personne, ne le faite pas dans la même chambre que partage d'autre personne. Cria l'héritière mais qui ne réveil aucun des deux.

Comme l'odeur était encore là, elle décide de dormir dans la chambre de l'équipe JNPR qui accepta joyeusement, surtout Jaune.

Pendant ce temps, Ozpin se prépare à un réunion avec le général Ironwood , Glynda, Tayang et Qrow.

Quand t'à Cinder et ses acolytes, Ils préparent leurs prochaines étapes de leurs plans.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voila le dernier chapitre sur le monde de Remnant, il y aura plus de chapitre avec l'équipe RWBY. J'espère que vous avez aimer.**

 **Comme d'habitude, commentaire, avis et critique sont les bien venu. Je expliquerai aussi certain passe que vous n'avez pas comprit.**

 **A la prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Monde Mirā.

Près du cadavre du dragon, deux sorcières regardent le corps.

\- J'avais ajouté avec ma magie, une carapace résistante dans sa peaux de reptile sans que ça le gêne dans ces déplacement, aux cas où sa vitesse n'est pas suffisamment, et donner un poison pour neutraliser notre amie... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à qu'il soit tué par lui. Le pouvoir de ce jeune garçon est terrible... et magnifique. Dit la maîtresse des sorcières en admiration.

\- Il est mieux de ce que vous imaginez, maîtresse ?

\- En effet. Il l'est.

Quand une trois sorcière fait son apparition.

\- Maîtresse. Nous avons trouvé le corps d'Ulrel.

La maîtresse regarde le corps en face d'elle et dit.

\- Je me demande quel magie puisse faire des blessures comme celui si ?

\- Surement l'arme qu'utilise cette fille, maîtresse. Répondit Alrun.

\- On en conclu qu'elle vient d'un autre monde comme lui, avec des armes plus meurtrière mais une aura plus faible. Dit Ottilia.

Soudain, un vent glacial les figea, seule la maîtresse n'est pas atteinte par le froid.

\- ça fait bien longtemps, Nabax. Dit la maîtresse avec un sourire en voyant son ancien ami sans ce retourné.

\- Je ne partage pas la joie de te voir, Tathyn." Répondit l'ombre d'un air méprisant. "Ce dragon que tu as envoyé sur ce gamin, a détruit le chemin qui même vers la montagne. Résultat, on est obligé de faire le tour en passent par le village Vaunec qui va nous prendre une journée de plus, puisse qu'il y a un gouffre qui sépare la citer Fièremuraille.

\- Et bien ça vous permettra de vous nourrir sur les humains du village. Mais sache que ce n'est pas le dragon qui a fait ça, mais le "gamin".

\- Ne te fout pas de moi ! Je l'ai vu combattre ce dragon, il avait la vitesse pour rivaliser avec ton dragon, mais je ne te crois pas pour qu'il soit capable de changer la topographie de la région !

\- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Dit une autre ombre qui remet ses lunettes sans qu'on voie son visage. "C'est la plus puissante aura que j'ai jamais vu. J'ai encore des frissons dans le dos." dit-il en frissonnant. "Mais toi, tu es incapable de sentir l'aura, donc tu n'as rien senti. Ton incompétence, te surpasse que de ta force.

\- Qu'est-ce que ta dit ?! Hurla Nabax dégageant une aura noir sur lui qui met les deux jeunes sorcières à transpirer sous le peur alors qu'elles ne sont que derrière lui.

\- Bylor, Ravie de te voir aussi.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Ne m'ignorer pas !

\- Garde ton énergie. Si tu veux te battre, tu peux t'occuper de ce jeune homme qui a créé ce gouffre et qui plus tard deviendra un lac. Peut-être.

Nabax leurs lança un regard, mais fait demi-tour.

\- Un jour, je vous ferais payer pour votre affront. Menaça Nabax avant de disparaître dans la forêt. Les autres le regardent partir avant que Bylor se tourne vers Tathyn.

\- Tu as trouvé un phénomène exceptionnel et bien rare. Dit-il en sortant de l'ombre des arbres.

Il porte des lunettes rondes, des cheveux gris en pointe. Il est habillé avec un manteau et des gans rouge foncé avec une chemise, un pantalon et des bottes noires. A sa ceinture, il porte une rapière rouge avec un ruban noire avec un badge en forme de démon accroché à la garde.

\- Il faut croire que le destin me sourit. J'ai déjà commencé à préparer mes préparatif sur ce jeune homme." Dit-elle en montrant l'amulette "Mais un événement à retarder mes plans. A cause de ça, j'ai perdu une de mes servantes.

\- C'est une perte douloureuse." Il regarde le corps par terre. "Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

Il fait apparaître une flamme sur ses mains et le jette sur le corps. D'Ulrel qui prend feu.

\- Puisse te reposer en paix, comme t'es autre sœur.

Tathyn regarde ses deux autres adeptes qui sont encore sous le choc de Nabax.

\- Je te laisse la suite des autres opérations. Je dois m'occuper de mes servantes évanoui par ta brute... Malheureusement, je ne peux pas te donner cette amulette aux risque de prendre t'es pouvoir à toi aussi. Dit Tathyn

\- Oui en effet, c'est bien dommage, j'aurai pu te faire gagner du temps. J'espère que ça ne tuera pas ton spécimen en envoyant cette brute.

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne mourra pas par quelqu'un comme lui. Aussi, sache qu'il y a aussi une jeune fille avec lui. Elle a une aura faible, mais elle a une arme redoutable fait bien attention. Dit-elle en poussant des lierres autour d'elle et ses adeptes se cachant à l'intérieur.

\- Une jeune fille ? Dit Bylor en se léchant les lèvres.

Après l'attaque du dragon et des harpies. La cargaison fait le contour du gouffre causé par le getsuga tensho d'Ichigo. Au lieu de passer par la citer Fuèremuraille, ils étaient obligé de passer par Emille qui rallonge le voyage. Heureusement, Ruby était fatiguer par ces combat, qu'elle s'est endormie sur la charrette où ce trouve les paysans. Le petit garçon la regarder avec admiration par son combat contre les harpies, la petite fille tenait une fleur dans ses mains pour la remercier quand elle se réveillera. Leurs parents la tenaient dans leurs bras soulagé qu'elle ne l'est rien, quand t'à le vieillard, il avait une léger crainte, il pense qu'elle est la mort dans un corps de jeune fille. Ichigo souffrait sur son cheval. Non pas par le transport, mais par le poison. Malgré l'antidote, le poison agit toujours dans son corps. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne voulait pas ralentir les autres donc il résiste en pensant que l'antidote termine ses effets. Il espère, toutefois, qu'il n'y a aucune victime causé par son attaque.

\- J'espère que ce détour ne vous fâche pas, mon seigneur. Dit Björnulf près de la porte du carrosse, mais eut aucune réponse.

Ichigo pourrait parler avec ce Harrison pour avoir des réponses comment rentré, même si il n'a pas confiance en lui, mais il n'a pas le choix, car il n'a pas d'autre moyen pour rentrer, alors il reste avec lui en espérant que se soit pas un piège.

Quand ils arrivent enfin à Emille, le ciel est devenu rouge. Devant la porte, les gardes était surprit de voir le capitaine Björnulf et ses soldat à leur porte, qu'ils ont crue qu'il s'agît d'un piège, vu qu'il n'était pas aux courant qu'il passerait par là. Alors Björnulf leurs à montrer une bague en forme de loup attacher à un collier autour du cou. A ce moment, c'est au tour du capitaine d'Emille de ce montré, après avoir reconnu Björnulf, il ordonna d'ouvrir les portes et de les laisser entrer. Björnulf a promis aux shinigami qu'il ne dira rien dans son rapport aux Jard d'Emille, ni à personne, à condition qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer. Au grand soulagement d'Ichigo.

Pendant ce temps, en voyant franchir les portes, le garçon réveille Ruby.

\- Madame, Réveillez-vous !

\- Mmh, encore cinq minute.

Mais l'enfant n'abandonne pas et la secoue plus fort.

\- Réveillez-vous !

\- Haaa ! D'accord, d'accord, je suis Réveillé.

A contre cœur elle se leva. Après un bâillement, elle reçoit un une fleur.

\- Madame, merci de m'avoir sauvé. Dit la petite fille.

\- Ce que vous avez fait contre ses harpies. C'était incroyable. Dit le garçon.

\- Heu… Merci. Dit Ruby un peu gêné devant les enfants.

Quand elle voit Ichigo tombé de son cheval.

\- ICHIGO?!

Elle se précipite vers lui et le met sur le dos. Elle pouvait voir son visage blanc en sueur. Les soldats les regardent et vient vers eux.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Björnulf.

\- Je ne sais pas, il est tombé du cheval. Je croyais que l'antidote aller te guérir.

\- Je crois que, les sorcières ont renforcé leurs poisons. Dit Harrison sous sa capuche derrière eu d'un air stoïque.

\- Mon seigneur ? Dit Björnulf en remarquant que le vampire a parlé au singulier.

\- Vous avez un autre antidote qui puisse au moins le guérir temporairement, Au moins lui enlever la douleur ? Supplia Ruby.

\- Avec les fioles en notre possessions, ça le soignera pendant une semaine, après il pourra rejoindre Fièremuraille. Mais il ne doit pas faire un travail ou un entrainement intensif. Malheureusement, nous devons rejoindre le château de Fièremuraille pendant la nuit pour prévenir notre père et nos frères. On vous attendra là bat.

\- Comment ça ? On n'est pas arrivé à Fièremuraille ?

\- Non, nous somme à Emile puisque il y a eu ce gouffre qui sépare Erent et Fièremuraille.

\- Quoi ? Et il faut combien pour arriver là bat d'ici ?

\- Une demi-journée.

Capitaine Björnulf. Ce fut un honneur de vous connaitre. Dit Harrison en s'inclinant avant de passer les portes.

Ruby ne perd pas de temps et se dirige vers le carrosse pour récupérer le coffre contenant les fioles, qui en donne une à Ichigo. Très vite, il reprend des couleurs.

\- Vous deux. Emmener ce jeune homme au temple. Ordonna Björnulf à deux soldats qui accompagnait la cargaison.

Avant que Ruby rejoigne le temple, elle donne un peu de draak (pièce d'argent) au paysan pour qu'ils payent l'auberge, que les paysans acceptent volontiers, surprit par ce geste rare.

\- Ruby, puisque vous ne terminez pas l'escorte vers Fièremuraille, voici la récompense pour arriver à Emile.

\- Merci capitaine. Remercia Ruby avant de partir rejoindre les soldats qui portent Ichigo sur un brancard.

Dans la forêt, Harrison coure dans l'ombre à grande vitesse sans laisser de trace. Comme il est dans l'ombre, il ne portait plus sa capuche.

Soudain, une lame met devant lui au niveau du cou. Heureusement, Harrison a eu juste le temps de léviter en se baissant.

\- Hé bien, On dirait qu'un suceur de sang décide enfin à sortir de son cercueil." Dit la voit de Nabax d'un air moqueur, qui devient très vite remplacé par la rage. "J'attendais depuis trop long pour pouvoir t'étriper de mes mains.

Harrison le regarde, mais ne dit rien. Il sort son épée et prend une posture avant de se lancer sur lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 **Vaunec**

Au large du village Vaunec, le troisième village du mont vampire. Les gens vaqués à leurs occupations. Les hommes coupent le bois dans la scierie, forgent les outils des fermiers et nettoient les écuries, tandis que les femmes s'occupent de la broderie, la vente des légumes, le service dans les tavernes, et les enfants étudier dans les écoles attendant avec impatience la récréation. C'est une journée normale, mais ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que dans l'ombre de la forêt des silhouettes menaçantes s'approchent du village.

Bientôt la cloche sonne, signalant la fin des cours. Très vite les enfants courent dehors. Certains enfants s'aventurent près de la forêt. Mais en voyant les monstres en face d'eux, ils crient et courent vers le village. Voyant qu'ils sont repérer, les zombies attaquent et commence le massacre dans le village. Mais les bûcherons ainsi que quelque soldat préparent leurs défense. Le combat dura une heure, quand enfin bûcheron réussirent à anéantir tout les zombies. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps pour se reposer, car Bylor vient de faire son apparition.

\- Mes chères paysannes, bûcheron pour être précis. Dit 'il en s'inclinant avec un sourire. Je vous félicite pour avoir survécu face à ses zombies… mais malheureusement, je crains que votre chance se termine ici.

A ses mots d'autres zombies sort de la forêt. Le village Vaunec fut détruit par les flammes.

\- Et bien, je crains avoir sous-estimé ce village. Les bûcherons se sont montrés plus résistant que je l'avais prévu. Je vais devoir recruter plus de zombie et peut-être avoir une armer de goule… Le seul souci c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre avec eux, comment vais-je faire ? Dit Bylor pensant tout haut, ignorent le cavalier courir vers la citer Fièremuraille.

 **Près du village Emille.**

\- Maudit vampire. "Tousse" Dit Nabax a genou tenant son épaule avec son main gauche, souffrant en face du corps décomposer d'Harrison le cœur transpercer. Il a prit le poison de cette maudite sorcière sur ce reptile. "Tousse" Ne croie pas que se sera suffisamment pour me tuer ! Là dessus, il ouvre ses veines pour retirer le poison, dés que le poison est quiter son corps, il cicatrise ses blessure mais reste affaiblie. Sa va me prendre une semaine pour récupérer. Grommela Nabax.

\- Tu te surestimes, meurtrier. Dit une voix de femme portant un manteau blanc et rouge à l'intérieur.

\- Toi !

Mais avant que Nabax est pu eu le temps de se défendre, sa tête tombe par terre. La femme regarde son corps avant de s'approche du corps d'Harrison.

\- Je suis désolé... Mon amour. Dit la femme en versant pleurant sur son corps, caressant le visage de son mari décédé.

Sous son manteau, la femme a des yeux gris, ses cheveux sont noir et rouge au pointe, deux dents pointu aux canine. Elle porte des habits en cuivre, sur sa ceinture, il y a une emblème d'une rose.

Elle sort une bague de son index droit qui devient rouge et lance des flammes pour incendier le corps de Nabax, avant de prendre son manteau pour l'envelopper autour de son corps de son mari, puis elle le porte et coure vers le nord en direction du château de Fièremuraille laissant des pétales de rose blanc derrière elle.

 **Emille**

A Emille, Ichigo se repose dans un lit du temple. Ruby reste à son chevet tous les soirs. Pendant qu'Ichigo récupère, elle aide la forge à forger les armes et les outils, se félicitant pour ses compétences en forge, au grand étonnement du forgeron. Grace à ça, elle gagne trois écus par jour.

Entre temps, la défense d'Emille s'est renforcée. Les nouvelles disent que des zombies ont attaqué le village Vaunec sous les ordres d'un nécromancien. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant, sauf le messager. Après avoir entendu ça, elle a commencé à dessiner des schémas sur les armes de son monde. Malheureusement, les Dust n'existe pas dans ce monde, alors à la place elle a juste dessiné ce qui n'ont pas besoin d'utilise de Dust, comme des grappins, des lame rétractive aux gantelets, des arbalètes, elle a aussi fait des lances et des boucliers rétractable pour que les soldats puisse les transporter facilement. Elle a voulu faire aussi avec des faux, mais personne n'a voulu apprendre à les manier.

Ce qui l'inquiète, c'est le jeune shinigami. Ça fait sept jours qu'il est resté au lit. Harrison avait dit qu'il sera guéri d'ici une semaine, mais son état ne s'est pas améliorer et les fioles sont épuiser, et malheureusement le capitaine Björnulf a quitter Emille avec la cargaison, donc elle ne peut pas avoir de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un dans le village, même après avoir fait ces nouvelle arme.

Ruby regarde son visage endormi, soupirant. Elle se demander comment le guérir, les guérisseuses ne savent pas le poisson qui le ronge et elle ne veut prendre le risque de traverser la forêt jusqu'à Fièremuraille pour obtenir d'autre fiole. Car elle ne sait pas quel monstre qu'elle pourrait tomber puisse que contrairement aux Grimm, ils sont doué d'une intelligence, même pour les plus ancien Grimm, son combat contre la Lamia et les Harpies sont la preuve. Ruby frissonna en repensant à la femme serpent, elle secoua la tête pour effacer les souvenir de ce monstre. Elle pourrait aussi tombé sur une embuscade causée par des brigands, avec les dernières balles de Crescent Rose, elle ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

Ruby prit serviette sur la tête d'ichigo pour remplir l'eau et la remettre sur lui. Sa ne fait qu'une semaine et pourtant, elle se sentait attirer à lui. Elle le trouver beau, son style de combat est trop cool... et elle admire de sa volonté de protection des autre. Il lui rappelle aux héro des contes que sa sœur lui raconter.

Elle pose sa main sur la sienne.

\- S'il-te-plaît, récupère vite. T'es amies ont besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi. Murmura Ruby.

Elle regarde une guérisseuse soigner un patient avec sa magie.

Puits une idée lui vient, elle pourrait utiliser son aura pour le soigner. Une pratique qu'elle n'a jamais utilisée. Mais si s'était aussi simple il serait déjà guéri par les guérisseuses. Pourtant Elle veut quand même essayer.

Elle concentre son aura vers ses mains. Après plusieurs essaye et avec un peu d'aide d'une guérisseuse, elle réussi. Elle place maintenant sur le corps du jeune homme. Son aura va dans tout le corps du shinigami, mais ne trouve rien. Elle se concentre d'avantage, le corps de Ruby commence sortir une lumière rouge, mais elle ne s'en souci pas. Quand enfin, elle repaire le poison. Ce poisson était pour elle une aura noire. Maintenant qu'elle l'a repairé, elle ne lui reste plus que le détruire. Des pétales rouge sort de son aura rouge.

Ce que les guérisseuses ignorent, c'est que Tathyn avait créé ce poison résistant contre les fioles d'Harrison et indétectable.

Finalement, le poison disparu, et Ichigo ouvre les yeux et remarqua Ruby évanoui à coter de lui, les mains sur son cœur entourer par des pétales de fleur dans la chambre.

\- Rubis ?

 **Monde intérieur d'ichigo.**

Ruby ouvre les yeux et la première chose qu'elle voit, c'est qu'elle est dans l'eau. Paniquer, Elle essaye de remonter vers la surface. Quand quelque chose la retient par son pied, elle regarde se qui la retient et vois un vieil homme avec un manteau noir portant des lunettes foncer. Elle se débat pour lui échapper, mais il ne la lâche pas.

\- Du calme. Vous pouvez respirer ici. Dit l'homme mystérieux.

Se souvenant qu'elle s'est réveillée sur le mur. Elle aurait pu mourir. Alors elle arrête de se débattre et prend une respiration. Voyant qu'elle ne se débat plus, il la lâche. Quand elle atterrie sur le mur du bâtiment. Elle regarde autour et voit des bâtiments une ville en horizontal, inonder au fond d'un océan.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Zangetsu.

\- Zangetsu ? Attendez le même nom de l'arme d'Ichigo !

\- Oui.

\- Woaaaaah ! Mais comment c'est possible !? Pourquoi êtes-vous un vieux ? Mais, comment je suis arrivé ici ? Et pourquoi je peux respirer sous l'eau ? Et pourquoi la ville est horizontale ?

\- C'est moi qui t'ai amené ici. Pour te demander ton aide.

\- Moi ?

\- Ce monde est le monde intérieur d'Ichigo, il change au fonction de son cœur... Avant, il était plein d'espoir, avec des immeubles qui percer le ciel... Mais maintenant, les immeubles sont devenue une ville où il a grandit. La Pluie qui tomber a cessé, mais à la place un océan l'a englouti. Tout ça parce qu'il est désespéré et a renoncer au combat.

\- Quoi ! Il est désespéré ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est mort et j'ai dû le sauver. Répondit une voix sinistre derrière elle.

Elle se retour et voit une personne ressemblant à Ichigo mais en blanc. Il a un sourire diabolique, ses yeux son noir mais ses iris des yeux sont jaune. Sur son dos, il porte la même forme du sabre d'Ichigo entouré par un ruban noir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Dit Ruby effrayer préparant Crescent Rose, mais s'aperçoit qu'elle ne la pas.

\- Relax, je ne vais pas jouet avec toi. Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Ce que tu as devant toi est la partit la plus sombre de son âme. Sa partit Hollow.

\- Creux ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené. Je t'ai amené pour te demander de rester avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme le vieux t'a expliqué, ce monde est à l'image du roi. S'il pleut c'est qu'il est triste, et on ne veut pas passer notre temps dans une mer. Si on dort, on va se retrouvé au beau-milieu de nul part et impossible d'utiliser les appareille numérique. Dit le Hollow agacé.

\- Heu... en effet, c'est un problème.

\- Ha ! Tu vois ? Elle me comprend. Dit-il en pointant du doigt la jeune fille.

\- Ta présence le réconforte du désespoir, il se sent moins seul, il a quelqu'un avec lui qui a le même problème, même si cette personne n'est pas de son monde à lui. Aussi je te remercie pour l'avoir sauver de la sorcière et du poison. Dit Zangetsu ignorent son commentaire.

\- Tu l'as aussi aidé à repérer ce poison, ces femmes n'ont aucun potentiel pour la guérison, juste bon pour soigner les plus petites blessures en plusieurs jours. Même ce Hanataro avait plus de talent... Heureusement, cette sorcière n'a prit que une infime parti de reiatsu.

\- Sa risque quoi si quelqu'un l'utilise ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Rien, il va juste se transformer en faible Hollow pendant une journée maximum sans pouvoir ce multiplié. Après il va s'évaporer. Explique Zangetsu, le Hollow souri montrant ses dent noir en imaginant un Hollow faible s'évaporer en criant de douleur.

\- J'espérais que tu comprendrais, voilà pourquoi il a besoin de ton aide.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais rester avec lui. Promis Ruby. Après tout, moi aussi je ne suis pas de mon monde. Pensa Ruby.

\- Je te remercie. Dit Zangetsu

\- Pour moi, j'espère que vous aller faire la plus importante étape d'une relation humaine. Le plus tôt sera le bien venu. Dit le Hollow en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Et c'est quoi cette étape...? Demanda la jeune fille innocente avant que le monde devient noir.

 **Monde Mirā.**

\- Ruby, tu vas bien ?

Ruby fut réveillée par le shinigami.

\- Ouais, Ouais, j'ai juste fait un rêve étrange.

 **Note de l'auteur.**

 **Pour ce qui veulent savoir qui est cette personne** **inconnu, ils devront attendre. :-)**

 **Non, je plaisante, oui c'est bien elle.**

 **Joyeux Noël.**


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Après qu'Ichigo soit réveillé grâce à Ruby. Les guérisseuses lui ont interdit de sortir du lit jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement rétabli. Il leurs a expliquer qu'il se sentait bien, mais elles ne veulent rien entendre. Même si certaine on l'air innocente, elles peuvent émettre une aura meurtrière. Elles lui ont même attaché au lit. Après tout, elles ont l'habitude de voir beaucoup de soldat dire qu'ils vont bien, mais qu'ils meurent à la prochaine bataille, car ils ne sont pas totalement remit.

Ruby lui a apportait des livres qu'elle a emprunté à la bibliothèque pour lui occuper, mais malheureusement pour lui, les libres sont dans une langue étrangère. Alors l'une des guérisseuses s'est portée volontaire pour lui apprendre à lire. Ichigo avait l'impression d'être retourner en primaire, qu'il tire la tronche. Au grand amusement de Ruby.

Pour ce vengé, le shinigami lui a demandé de lire un livre, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas non plus le lire. Résulta, elle a du faire aussi des cours pendant la mâtiner avec les enfants de l'école. Cette foi c'est Ichigo qui se moque d'elle.

Heureusement, ils apprennent vite.

Grace à ça, ils ont apprit d'avantage sur se monde. Dans le château de Fièremuraille, il est dirigé par Abraham et ses sept fils. Vemund, Sigfred, Knut, Arnvald, Osbern, Harrison et Ivar. Des vampires.

Ils boivent le sang des animaux, mais très rare sur les humains. En échange de vivre dans le château en paix et de leurs donner une protection la nuit.

A cour de ses années trois ont perdu la vie, Knut et Osbern. Arnvald, lui a disparut.

Parmi les livre, Ruby a prit un intérêt pour les loups-garous, car ils font presque penser au Beowolf de son monde.

Ils sont en faite des personnes qui ont fait un rituel pour se transformer en loup hybride qui ont deux fois la taille d'un homme, pour combattre. Ils peuvent aussi se transformer en loup pour mieux fuir certain combat. Heureusement certain n'attaque pas les humain. Cela, sont appeler les Ōkami.

Les Ōkami sont un clan situé dans la Forêt des ombres. Ils leurs arrivent parfois d'aider les gens en échange d'un prix, mais la plus part du temps, ils chassent.

Toutefois, il y a des loups-garous qui attaque des humains, ils sont en faite les résulta des échecs du rituel de la lycanthropie où la bête a prit le control de leur corps et qui ont réussi à s'échapper. Deux personnes sur cinq réussissent l'épreuve.

Voilà qu'un jour une sorcière nommé Baba Yaga a créé des bagues en forme de loup permettant de se transformer en loup-garou et d'avoir le control de la bête. Toutefois, la forme loup n'a que la taille originale de celui qui le possède. Les bagues n'ont pour but qu'à entrainer les nouvelle recrût avant le rituel final.

Ruby a expliquer à Ichigo elle a vu le capitaine Björnulf en porter une. Cela a surprit Ichigo et il se demander si d'autre capitaine avait aussi ces bagues.

En réalité, le capitaine Björnulf et d'autre capitaine ont ressue une bague comme remercîment du clan. Car dans le passé, ils ont aidé les Ōkami contre des mercenaires qui les chasser. Mais Björnulf ne s'est jamais transformer en loup. Il a laissé entrer Ichigo et Ruby dans le village Eren, car il pouvait sentir leurs aura et qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'ils airaient détruit le village.

En ce qui concerne la sorcière Baba Yaga. Elle a créé les bagues en échange d'avoir des terres. Celui dans la forêt de la Côte sauvage et d'avoir des gardes du corps. Pas des loups-garous, mais plus tôt des épouvantails tueur.

On dit que la sorcière Baba Yaga a de grand pouvoir, mais son prix est énorme et elle peu changer. Elle peut vous demander de chercher des œufs de harpie et le lendemain, elle veut des écailles de dragon.

Ichigo se demander jusqu'où son pouvoir pouvez aller. Si ça le permettrez de rentrer. Mais d'abord ils doivent aller voir Harrison, car il leurs a promit.

En regardent le ciel par la fenêtre, il commencer à faire nuit. Il range son livre et éteint la lumière, avant se coucher.

 **Au milieu de la nuit.**

Ichigo sent un poids sur son lit. Il ouvre les yeux et vois Ruby dans son pyjama au dessus de lui.

\- Ruby ? Qu'es qui y a ?

\- Rien, je n'arrive pas à dormir, et j'ai pensé que je pourrai arriver à dormir avec toi.

\- Quoi ?!

\- S'il te plaît Ichigo. Dit Ruby avec un regard de chiot mignon, il ne pouvait pas résister.

\- Bon, d'accord, mais seulement pour cette fois. Dit-il le visage rouge en ouvrant les draps.

\- Merci. Dit la jeune en s'installent dans le lit.

Le lit était petit pour eux, résulta il était obliger d'être coller l'un à l'autre, mais qui ne dérange pas la jeune fille contrairement au jeune homme. Ichigo pouvait sentir l'odeur de rose sur la jeune fille, il se demande qu'elle parfum elle utilise, puisque qu'il n'y a pas de savon ou de shampoing qui donne une odeur de rose dans ce monde.

\- Ichigo.

\- Oui Ruby.

\- Je croix que je t'aime.

\- Quoi ?! Cria Ichigo en tombant du lit. A-Attend. Je croix qu'il est trop tôt pour ça Ruby.

\- C'est pourtant ce que je ressens. J'ai commencé à avoir ces sentiments au moment où tu m'as sauvé contre cette femme serpent. Dit-elle en rampant vers lui.

Ichigo recula jusqu'a à être coincer contre le mur. La jeune fille avance vers lui jusqu'a être au niveau de son visage, quand elle l'embrasse. Mais le jeune homme la repoussa.

\- Ruby ! Nous ne devons pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que... Parce que nous ne venons pas du même monde. Quand nous rentrerons chez nous, nous serons séparés. Dit Ichigo en essayant de s'échapper de cette situation.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je veux en profiter du temps qu'on est ensemble.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qui la fait changer pour qu'elle veuille faire ça, son visage était rouge. Mais quand elle l'embrasse de nouveaux, il ne pouvait pas résister à ses pulsion et partage le baiser.

 **Attention charbon.**

Ichigo la porte comme une marier vers le lit sans s'éparer ses lèvre. Une fois pausé sur le lit, leurs lèvres se s'éparent. Il commence à retirer sa chemise, puis celle de Ruby au dessus d'elle, laissant Ruby dans sa culote rouge. Il retire son pantalon, qui fait rougir Ruby en voyant son érection. Ruby commence à le caresser avec sa main droite, le visage rouge qui fait gémir Ichigo. Elle s'arrête pour le laisser a retirer sa culotte. Ichigo la regarde dans toute sa gloire. Posé nu, les mains sur ses seins, les jambes plier et le visage rouge souriante. Il avait déjà vu une fille nue, Yoruichi s'amuser avec lui pendant son entrainement de son bankaï. Mais avec Ruby c'est différent, il la trouver tellement belle.

Tirant de ses penser, Ruby le pousse et monte sur lui, où elle écarte ses jambe et se positionne sur son membre.

\- Attend, avant d'aller plus loin. Tu pourrais avoir un enfant.

\- Je ne m'en souci pas. En plus, ce n'est pas ma période.

Et elle descend laissant le membre entrer en elle. Les deux gémis dans le plaisir, Ruby remonte, puis redescend. Ichigo tient par la taille et suit son mouvement gémissant en sentant son vagin serrer.

\- Ha ! Ichigo ! Je me sens tellement bien ! Ha !

Chaque mouvement fait rebondir ses seins. Ichigo pousse Ruby et se retrouve au dessus d'elle poussant en elle, où elle place ses mains autour du cou et les jambes autour du bassin.

\- Oui, continu, plus vite, ne t'arrête pas. Ha !

Ichigo répond à sa demande et pousse plus vite en elle. Tout les deux partage le plaisir, Il se sentait incroyable, jusqu'à qu'il est à sa limite.

\- Je vais bien tôt jouir.

\- Moi aussi, Ichigo ! S'il te plaît... fait le à l'intérieur.

\- D'accord.

Ichigo crie le nom de Ruby tout comme Ruby crie le nom d'Ichigo au moment où ils sont venu ensemble. Ichigo pouvait sentir l'extase...

 **Fin de citron.**

Quand il ouvre les yeux et vois le soleil se lever. Il était dans son lit du temple seul.

\- Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Merde. Je me mets à rêver des rêves humides.

Quand il entant des bruits de pat précipiter.

\- Amener la par ici !

\- Aller chercher des fioles de guérison contre les morsures...

Inquiet, il se lève et regarde par le corps du malheureux. Son sang se gèle en le voyant.

-Ruby !

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Voila, mon deuxième chapitre citron, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et même si c'est un peu tard.**

 **Bonne année 2016.**


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16.

\- Que c'est-il passé ? Cria le shinigami.

\- Elle s'est fait attaquer ce matin. Répondit un des soldats qui l'a ramenait.

\- Elle a voulu s'entraîner tôt ce matin. Quand, nous avons entendu du brui d'une poursuite dans la forêt. Nous avons couru pour voir et nous somme tomber sur des loups-garous qui l'attaquer. Expliqua un deuxième soldat.

Ichigo regarde son amie avant qu'une des guérisseuses l'emmène dans une salle. Elle avait des griffures sur le visage, le ventre, les bras et les jambes, et une morsure sur l'épaule droite.

 **Quelque heure plus tôt.**

Ruby s'est réveiller tôt ce matin, mais elle n'arrive pas à ce rendormir. Alors elle se lève et fait le nettoyage de son arme chéri Crescent Rose.

Au font, elle envie que l'arme d'Ichigo, Zangetsu, a une personnalité. Elle voulait aussi que Crescent Rose ait aussi une personnalité, mais Ichigo lui a expliqué que pour ça, il fallait qu'elle soit un shinigami et qu'elle porte un Zanpakuto, mais dans son monde les shinigamis n'existent pas et le chemin après la mort est différente que le siens qu'elle pourrait ne pas réussir à les envoyer dans la Soul society.

Après avoir fini son nettoyage, elle conte le reste de balle de Crescent Rose. Elle souffla un soupir en contant que cinq balles qui lui reste. Elle décida de les garder dans sa poche pour ne pas les gaspiller.

Ruby regarde dehors par la fenêtre et vois que le ciel est encore sombre. Ruby regarde son portable pour voir l'heur et voit qu'il est 4 h du matin. Ruby n'est pas quelqu'un qui ce lève tôt, mais puis-quelle n'arrive pas à dormir, Elle décide d'aller s'entraîner dans un coin sans déranger quelqu'un, avant de commencer la journée.

Arriver au lieu pour s'entraîner, elle voit une petite flamme violet en haut du mur, elle se dirige vers lui quand arriver, Ruby la voit se diriger vers la forêt, elle continu de la suivre. Après une heure de marche dans la forêt, La flamme la mène dans une clairière quand elle disparaît.

Ruby se précipite à l'endroit où elle a disparut, mais elle ne trouva rien. Quand elle entend des bruits autour d'elle. Immédiatement, elle sort Crescent Rose. Mais à cause des nuages dans le ciel, elle ne pouvait pas voir. Mais quand les nuages se retirent pour laisser les rayons de la lune. Ruby pouvait voir qu'elle est encerclée par des loups-garous.

Comme dans le livre qu'elle a lu, ils ressemblent comme à des Beowolf, mais sans leurs armures osseuses et les yeux rouge.

Ruby ne sait pas s'ils sont des loups-garous qui ont perdus leurs humanité, mais ça ne change pas qu'ils vont attaquer. Malheureusement ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'elle les affronte sans utiliser ses balles, elle peut en tuer quelques un sans, mais pas sur ce nombre, alors elle décide de les semer en utilisant son semblent.

Elle disparaît laissant des pétales de rose derrière elle. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ces Les loups, ne sont que des jeunes qui ont subit la lycanthropie par les morsures des plus anciens loups-garous qui ont perdu leurs humanité, ils ont survécu à de nombreuse années et prient de l'expérience, plus que les Grimm que Ruby a affronté, qu'ils peuvent piéger leurs proies sans donner d'ordre au autre simplement en faisant confiance entre eux.

Ils ont envoyé les plus jeune pour leurs apprendre à tuer en groupe, tandis qu'ils restent derrière eux au cas où leurs proies réussi à s'échapper. Quand Ruby est apparut devant eux, malgré l'apparition soudaine, l'un d'eux griffé sur Ruby. L'aura de Ruby a pu la protéger, mais pas assez pour laisser une léger entaille de sa joue. Elle frappe sur lui, mais il recule, quand deux autres viennent attaquer sur les côtés. Elle recule évitant leurs griffes, mais un des jeunes réussi a passé derrière elle et la mord profondément sur son épaule. Le sang coule de son épaule et elle pousse un crie. Mais elle réussi à utilise la lame de sa faux dans l'œil droit du loup qui la lâche sous un cri de douleur. Ruby utilise son semblent et fonce loin de la clairière, mais les loups la poursuivent sachant déjà où elle va aller.

La douleur oblige Ruby a s'arrêté. Elle se tient à un arbre, quand elle entend les loups s'approcher. Elle continu a courir tenant son épaule. Une peur l'envahi, Elle a lu que les loups-garous transmettent leurs malédiction en buvant leurs sang et par morsure. Elle ne veut pas devenir un monstre, mais elle ne veut pas mourir. Alors elle continu sa course en espérant qu'il existe un remède.

Quand un jeune loup saute derrière elle, Ruby lui tranche la tête que un deuxième la frappe au ventre, la désarment, un troisième la plaque au sol, mais Ruby utilise un lame cacher dans son gantelets qu'elle a construis le plantant la gorge, heureusement, le forgeron avait conseiller de faire la lame en argent. Le loup crache du sang sur elle avant de succomber. Ruby utilise maintenant son grappin pour l'accrocher à un arbre pour ce tiré du loup au dessus d'elle avant qu'un loup atterri sur elle.

Ruby se relève au moment où un autre loup saute sur elle, mais celui-ci ce prend un carreau dans le cœur qui le arrête dans son élan. Ruby se tourne vers le responsable et voit les soldats d'Emile.

\- Enfin. Dit Ruby soulagé avant de tomber épuiser.

\- Prenez la fille et emmener au temple, je m'occupe d'eux. Ordonna le capitaine qui tient une bague de loup qui sort une lumière bleu par les yeux.

 **Heure actuel.**

\- Messire Kurosaki. Nous avons soigné ses blessures, mais nous n'avons pu extraire le poison du loup-garou dans son épaule…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? S'inquiéta le shinigami.

\- ça veut dire qu'elle va devenir un loup-garou à la prochaine plaine lune, qui va ce passé dans trois jours.

\- Il y a-t-il un moyen de la soigner ?

\- Non, il n'y a aucun remède, le seul moyen est qu'elle lutte contre cette malédiction, mais malheureusement deux personnes sur cinq survivent à ça.

\- ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va échouer ! Cria le shinigami.

\- Désoler jeune homme. Mais nous ne pouvons pas tenter ce risque, même si elle nous a aidées à nous donner des nouvelles armes pour lutter contre les monstres. Dit le capitaine en sortant son arme.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça.

\- Jeune homme ! Obéissais moi, ou vous m'obligerait à utilise la force. Dit-il en pointant son épée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Je m'excuse pour cette longue mise à jour. J'ai reprit le travail, (car j'étais au chômage) maintenant je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire, il m'a été aussi difficile de trouver l'inspiration pour faire apparaître Summer.**

 **Mais j'ai prévu deux fins différentes, peut être que je pourrai aussi mettre une suite alternative.**

Chapitre 17.

Ichigo ne répondit pas à la place il récupère son arme pour le poser sur son dos et la faux de Ruby avant d'utilise un Shunpo dans la chambre de Ruby, il la porte dans ses bras avant de disparaître dehors sans que les soldats est pu une chance de l'arrêter.

\- Ichigo ? Dit la jeune fille encore fatigué

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir ou que tu te transforme en monstre.

Ses paroles sont été sincère et soulageant, que Ruby souri avant de fermes les yeux et s'endort.

Au même moment les soldats sort du temple.

\- Attraper-le !

Ichigo coure vers les portes du village, quand des archers utilise leurs arbalète que Ruby à construit et tire sur le shinigami. Ichigo disparaît pour réapparaître sur le mur, quand un carreau le manque de peu. Il saute du mur pour ensuite suivre la route qui mène vers Fièremuraille sous les tires des arbalètes. Arriver hors de porter de tire, Ichigo espère que le vampire a non seulement des réponses pour rentrer, mais aussi pour sauver son amie.

Derrière eux sur le mur, se tient le capitaine en colère de leurs fuites. Quand il se retourne pour ordonne à envoyer un message urgent à la citer Fièremuraille.

 **Sur le chemin qui mène vers Fièremuraille.**

Ichigo courait avec Ruby inconsciente dans ses bras, craignant qu'elle va se transformer dans trois jours, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il utilise plusieurs Shunpo sur le chemin.

Quand soudain, une aura blanche l'immobilise et le force à s'agenouiller, Ichigo regarde autour de lui et voit une femme au manteau blanc, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car sous la capuche, ses yeux sont illuminer par une lumière blanc. Quand elle sort son épée et la place sur le coter droit de son cou.

\- Qui es-tu ? Menaça la femme.

\- Wow, du calme. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous combattre.

\- Répond à ma question. Le shinigami soupira.

\- Je suis Ichigo kurosaki.

\- Et d'où viens-tu ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre.

\- Sache que je suis un vampire, je peux sentir si tu mens, et je peux savoir que tu n'es pas de ce monde et avec une puissante aura. Je veux savoir d'où tu viens et si tu es une menace.

\- D'accord. Je... Nous venons d'un autre monde. Mais nous somme pas là pour déduire votre monde, nous voulons juste trouvez un moyen de rentrer. Répondit le shinigami en espérant qu'elle le croit et en voulant que le vampire le laisse partir pour sauver son amie, quand soudain il réalisa qu'elle pourrait l'aider.

\- Mon amie s'est fait mordre...

\- Alors il faudrait la tuer.

\- Je ne peux pas. C'est mon amie.

\- Il y a peu de chance pour qu'elle survive, et même si elle survie. Crois-tu qu'elle voudrait vivre comme un monstre. Dit-elle.

\- Non, ses chance sont peut être nul, mais elle n'abandonnera pas. Et même si elle devient un monstre, elle continuera à le lutter... Contrairement à moi. Marmonna Ichigo.

La femme le regarde dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir qu'il montrer de la sincérité et une confiance à son amie, mais elle pouvait aussi voir du désespoir.

A ce moment, la lumière des yeux de la femme disparut. Maintenant Ichigo pouvait voir le visage de la femme en face de lui. Il fut choquer de voir en face de lui le même visage de Ruby, mais en plus âgée, au moins dans la vingtaine.

\- Vient avec moi.

 **Dans une grotte.**

Ichigo regarde autour de lui dans la grotte tenant toujours Ruby. Il remarque de nombreuse porte détruit et des traces de griffes comme si il y a eux plusieurs bêtes qui se sont échappé.

\- Cette grotte était autre fois un sanctuaire où les disciples loup-garou passer l'épreuve final pour devenir un... mais la plupart, il échouer. Expliqua la femme. Normalement, il faut être à plusieurs pour le maîtriser, car la premier transformation en Loup-garou est la plus féroce. Certains loup qui ont perdu leur humanité, réussissent à s'échapper et attaque les gens, comme ton amie... Vous allez rester tout les deux dans cette grotte pendent la prochaine pleine lune qui va arriver dans trois jours. Je vous apporterai de quoi vivre, mais je placerai des barrières pour vous empêcher de sortir. Tu resteras avec elle pour pas qu'elle soit seule et ce transformer en loup trop tôt.

\- D'accord. Es-ce que vous avez des livres, ou quelque chose pour nous occuper ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Voila de quoi t'occuper. Dit-elle en posant un grand livre cacher sous sa cape sur une chaise poussiéreuse. Ne l'abime pas ! Menaça-t-elle avant de partir.

\- Attendez. C'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda le shinigami.

\- Summer, première épouse du sixième fils du comte Abraham. Harrison.

\- Harrison ? Nous l'avons rencontré, il avait dit qu'il a des réponses pour nous.

\- Je vois. Dit-elle en regardant le sol. Sacher qu'il est mort.

\- Quoi! C'est pas vrais!

C'est la pire chose qui soit arriver, Harrison était sont seul espoir pour rentrer, il était au courant pour eux, et maintenant il est mort.

-Es-qu'il a une bibliothèque où on peut voyager dans d'autre monde? Voulu savoir le shinigami.

-Sa bibliothèque est grande, il est difficile de dire si tu arrive à trouver ce que tu cherche. D'abord tu dois demander l'autorisation du conte. Mais pour le moment occupe toi de la fille, même si je doute de ses chance.

-Elle n'est pas faible pour devenir un monstre.

Summer ne dit rien à la place elle avance vers la sortit en plaçant une barrière blanche devant l'enter de la grotte avant de partir.

Le shinigami regarde la femme partir, quand il voit la barrière recouvrir les murs. La lumière de la barrière n'était pas trop fort pour être aveuglé ou déranger Ruby, mais asses pour voir. Le jeune homme pose la jeune fille par terre couché sur le dos prés du mur, il ramasse le livre, puits il s'assoit à coter d'elle et regarde le titre du livre où il est écrit "les contes de Grimm".

 **Quelque heure plus tard.**

\- Ichigo?

\- Ha, tu es enfin réveiller Ruby.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans une grotte. Tu es resté inconsciente pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai eut juste le temps de finir ce livre que cette femme m'a emprunter.

\- Une femme ? Qui est-elle ?

\- Elle…

Quand la porte s'ouvre et révèle la femme tenant dans ses mains un panier remplit de viande cuite et une gourde.

\- Elle est réveillé ? bien. As-tu expliqué son sort ?

\- Non. Elle vient juste de se réveiller

\- Je vois. La femme avant vers la jeune fille, quand elle se fige.

\- Toi. Qui es-tu ? dit-elle avec autorité

\- Moi ? Heu… Et bien, je m'appelle Ruby.

\- Ruby ? Marmonna Summer en mettant brusquement sa main droite sur le visage grimaçant.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda les deux jeunes.

\- Rien. Petite, tu as été mordu par un loup-garou. Son venin est maintenant dans t'es veine, et dans trois jours tu vas te transformer...

\- Quoi !? Cria la jeune fille terrifier. Je vais devenir un monstre?!

\- Oui, mais je vais te donne une fiole qui va te donner une faible chance de dominer la bête. Si tu réussi, tu pourras vivre, mais si tu échoues, Je serai obliger de te tuer. Une goutte sueur coule sur la joue de la jeune Huntress.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'elle retrouve son état normal ? Demande le jeune shinigami. Es-ce que Baba je-sais-plus-quoi elle pourrait…

\- Je te déconseille de faire un marcher avec cette sorcière . Elle est dangereuse. Certe elle respecte ses contrats, mais elle te demande de faire des regrettes trop dangereuse en retour, comme par exemple capturer des épouvantails tueur. Plusieurs loup-garou ont laisser la vie.

Après un petit moment de silence. Avant que Summer pose le panier en face d'eux pour faire demi-tour et quitter la grotte.

 **A la sorti de la grotte.**

\- Cette fille. Elle a les yeux argentés, comme moi. Et elle me ressemble. Qui est-elle ? Marmonna Summer.

Quand elle reçoit soudain des images d'un homme blond muscler où deux filles coure vers elle, une blonde et une Brune à la pointe rouge.

\- MAMAN!

\- Qu'es-ce que? Bon sang, qu'es-ce que ça veut dire? Summer avant secoua la tête pour continuer son chemin.


	18. chapitre 18

Chapitre 18.

Un bruit de fracas des armes s'entent dans la grotte. Ruby et Ichigo se battent avec leurs armes.

Ruby se bat comme un sauvage utilisant son arme aussi fort et rapide qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.

\- Ruby, calme-toi! Tu vas trop loin!

Ruby l'ignora et tente de donner un coup violent sur son épaule droit avec sa faux, mais Ichigo la pare et donne un coup avec la manche de son Zanpakuto dans l'estomac de Ruby. Ignorent la douleur, elle riposte en utilisant son semblent, forçant le shinigami a reculé vers le mur. Ichigo utilise un Shunpo pour être à quelque mètre derrière d'elle. Ruby se retourne et tire deux balles qu'elle a rechargées, ne lui laissant plus que trois balles. Ichigo les pare et quand t'elle se rapproche de lui, il frape du côté plat de son arme la désarment, mais elle se jette sur lui, le plaque par terre et le mord au cou. Ichigo serre les dents et réussi à la repousser sur le dos pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et immobilise ses bras avec sa main gauche.

\- Assez! Arrête-toi Ruby! Hurla Ichigo et la gifle avec l'autre main.

Ruby ne bouge plus choquer par ce geste. Après qu'elle s'est calmée Ichigo la relâche.

\- Je suis désoler Ichigo. Dit la jeune fille en versant une l'arme de sa joue.

\- C'est rien. Dit le shinigami en essuyant son front et le sang sur son cou avant de prendre une gorgé d'eau dans sa gourde pour le passer à Ruby. Qu'elle prend un moment avant d'en boire.

Cela fait déjà deux jours que Ruby a été mordu. Depuis ces deux nuits, Ruby a commencé à avoir les premiers symptômes de la lycanthropie. La première nuit, elle ça a commencé par avoir une fièvre pour avoir ses sens plus développer le lendemain, mais elle est devenue agressive et elle mange plus de viande que de légume. Heureusement, Ichigo est là pour maîtriser ses crises. Au lendemain suivant, elle est devenu plus forte, ses réflexes se sont améliorer et elle peut maintenant a différencier les différentes odeurs. Toutefois, elle ne prête pas attention à l'odeur familière de Summer à cause de son instinct de loup. Pour elle, elle sent plus le vampire que l'odeur de cookies et de rose.

Ruby regarde la morsure qu'elle lui a faite sur la main du shinigami quand elle a eut sa première crise, Ichigo avait baissé sa garde quand c'est arriver. Heureusement sa morsure ne contient aucun poison et Ichigo est un shinigami, il est immuniser contre ce poison, sauf s'il est dans son corps qui ce trouve dans son monde. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas à la jeune fille d'avoir des remords pour ce geste. Maintenant, elle lui a mordu au cou qui l'attrister énormément.

En ce moment. Elle était terrifiée.

Elle rêver de devenir huntresse pour combattre les Grimm et aider les gens comme sa mère. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle deviendrait un monstre. Elle pourrait abandonner et laisser cette femme la tuer, mais elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'allait pas mourir ici, son équipe, ses amis, elle n'a pas l'intention de les laisser tomber et elle a promit qu'elle va aider son ami.

Soudain Summer se montre devant la porte et fait signe à Ichigo de le suivre. Il place un dernier regard vers Ruby avant de suivre Summer.

\- Je crains qu'elle ne réussi pas à vaincre la bête. Dit Le vampire après avoir fermé la porte pour s'assurer que la jeune fille n'entend pas.

\- Elle...

\- Non, ne cherche pas d'excuse. Je vous ai vu vous combattre, elle a failli te tuer. Je peux voir la morsure qu'elle a faite sur ton cou.

\- C'est trois fois rien.

\- Ce n'est pas rien ! C'est à la deuxième nuit que le venin du loup prend forme. Heureusement, tu es immunisé.

\- Laisser la une chance. Insista le shinigami désespérer. Laisser la au moins du temps. S'il vous plaît.

-…

-…

\- Dans quelque heures il fera nuit. Si dans plus d'une heure ou si elle quitte cette grotte. Je serai obligé de la tuer.

\- Merci.

Il ouvre la porte et voit Ruby en boule contre le mur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avance vers elle.

\- Hé. Ruby, tu va bien ? Dit Ichigo en essayant de garder un sourire.

\- Non. Non, je ne vais pas bien. Répondit la jeune fille en pleurant.

Le jeune homme s'assoie à coté d'elle et place sa main sur son épaule.

\- J'ai travaillé dur pour devenir Hundresse. J'ai passé deux ans avec mon oncle Qrow pour apprendre à manier Crescent Rose. Avec l'aide de Ozpin, j'ai passé deux ans d'avance à entrer à Beacon. Où j'ai rencontré des nouveaux amis. J'ai été nommé chef d'équipe RWBY avec Weiss, Blake et Yang. Je faisais tout mon possible pour avoir des meilleures notes pour Weiss, afin que je puisse être son amie. Aider Blake sur le Fang White…

\- Ruby, ce n'est pas que tu vas devenir un monstre.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu sais ? Je t'ais attaquer et mordu. Comment penses-tu que je puisse survivre ?

\- Ruby. Quand j'ai affronté mon hollow dans mon monde intérieur. Il m'a dit que quand deux personne ayant la même force, la même intelligence, pourquoi il y a un qui est le roi et l'autre le destrier ? La différence, c'est l'instinct.

\- L'instinct ? Ha ! Soudain Ruby roule par terre agonisant.

\- Ruby, sa va aller. Je suis là.

\- Sa commence. Plus tôt que prévu. Dit Summer derrière la porte.

\- Mon corps me brule !

\- Jeune homme, prépare ton arme.

\- Ruby, n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire.

Au même moment Ruby commence à avoir ses canines deviennent plus long et commence à avoir un museau, ses oreille deviennent pointu, ses ongles sont noir tranchante. Puits ses vêtements se déchirent, montrant les muscles de développer, puits une fourrure noir et rouge comme ses cheveux pousse en commençant par le torse et en terminant par le visage et en dernière parti une queux de loup pousse. Une fois la transformation terminer. Ruby libère un rugissement avant de sauter vers Ichigo.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19.

 **Monde intérieur Ruby.**

Ruby marche sur un jardin de rose rouge avec sous un soleil avec quelque nuage se demandant pourquoi elle est ici.

\- Ou suis-je ? Ichigo ? Où es-tu ?

 _ **\- Il n'est pas là.**_ Dit une voie grave derrière elle. Elle se retourne brusquement et voit une fille avec uniquement un manteau à capuchon noir debout en face d'elle que autour de la fille les rose sont faner et un nuage noir derrière elle.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ruby avec un peu d'inquiétude.

 _ **\- Moi ? Je n'ai pas de nom. Mais toi, tu es ma proie.**_

Elle retire sont manteaux et Ruby pouvait voir la fille nu. Elle a le même visage et cheveux, sauf que son tain de peau est blanc comme un celui d'un cadavre, ses yeux sont gris argenter mais le globe oculaire est noir. Elle souriait montrant des dents pointues, la regardant comme un animal sauvage qui terrifie Ruby. Quand la fille se transforme en un grand loup noir et rouge, des nuages noir envahissent le ciel commencent à cacher le soleil.

Ruby sort Crescent rose et prépare le combat.

 **Monde Mirā.**

Ichigo évita les griffes du loup-garou que son amie est devenue.

\- Dépêche-toi Ruby, je peux attendre une semaine, mais pas la fille.

Il utilise un shunpo pour ce trouvé derrière le loup et le tient pour l'immobiliser. Mais le loup-garou réussi a s'échapper en utilisant le semblent de Ruby passant devant Summer pour se trouver devant l'entrer de la grotte sans que les deux personnes est put réagir.

\- Quoi !?

\- Ruby !

Immédiatement Summer la poursuit suivit de Ichigo.

 **Monde intérieur Ruby.**

Ruby frappe à la nuque du loup, mais elle ne réussi cas lui donner une léger entaille. Le loup se retourne et tente de la mordre, mais elle esquive sur sa droite. Le loup retente, cette fois il réussi à attraper sa jambe.

L'aura de Ruby la protège des crocs, mais le loup là secoue trois fois avant de la lâcher dans les airs. Ruby atterri et vise son arme en mode fusil, mais elle tombe sur une silhouette blanche.

\- Weiss ? Dit Ruby étonner de la voire ici. Je suis soulager de te voir, comment tu...?

\- Tu ne mérites pas d'être chef d'équipe, ce titre me vient de droit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne mérite pas non plus d'être Huntresse.

\- Weiss, pourquoi tu dis ça ?...

Au même moment le loup saute sur elle, heureusement elle évita.

\- Qu'es que c'était ? Weiss ne m'a plus jamais parlé comme ça depuis qu'elle m'a promis cette nuit là.

Ruby fonce sans prendre attention aux les nuages qui s'intensifie, cachant peu à peu le soleil et que quelque des arbres sombre ont commencé à pousser.

 **Monde Mirā.**

Le loup-garou coure à travers la forêt poursuivi par Summer et Ichigo. Pour le vampire, elle voulait à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un même si sa veux dire la tuer. Pour le shinigami, il voulait l'arrêter mais aussi d'empêcher le vampire de la tuer.

Ils le poursuivent jusqu'à arriver à un cratère qu'Ichigo à fait où ils le perdent de vue.

\- Merde où est-elle allée ? Paniqua le vampire. Elle a aussi le même pouvoir que moi les pétales de roses.

Summer regarde le sol et voit les empruntes et des pétales de rose.

\- Summer s'il vous plaît je...

\- C'était quoi ça ? Coupa le vampire. Je n'ai jamais vu un loup-garou faire ça!

\- Heu... et bien...

\- Peu importe!

Elle prend immédiatement la direction que les pétales laisser par le loup-garou en utilisant aussi son semblent.

\- Hé attendez. Dit le shinigami en utilisant un shunpo pour la poursuivre.

 **Monde intérieur Ruby.**

Ruby transpiré. Le loup était juste un plus grand loup. Il n'est pas un grimm. Pourtant, il est plus rapide que les Beowolf et fort que les Ursal. Heureuse pour elle sa peau n'est pas aussi dure que les Boarbatusk, mais assez dur pour être légèrement blesser.

Pour Ruby. Ce combat est le plus dure qu'elle est jamais fais.

Elle tire sur lui avec son arme en mode fusil. Apparemment ses balle son illimité. Mais ça ne fait que reculer le loup. Il prend soudain un élan qui surprit Ruby et la mord aux bras gauche, Ruby réussi à se libérer grâce à son semblent.

Tenant son bras endolorie mais pas légèrement blesser, elle lève la tête et voit en face d'elle Pyrrha.

\- Pyrrha ?

\- Tu as était mordu par un simple loup deux foi. C'est pathétique.

\- Pyrrha, pas vous aussi.

Le loup revient à la charge. Ruby prend la fuite vers les arbres essayant de le semer.

\- Tu fuis Ruby ? Tu me déçois.

Elle tourne la tête et voit son oncle Qrow.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, gamine.

\- Laisse-moi, tu n'es pas réelle ! Tu n'es pas mon oncle ! Cria la jeune fille.

Elle trébuche à une racine et tombe par terre. Quand elle lève la tête, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est dans une cours de Beacon. En face d'elle se trouve un jeune homme aux cheveux marron, qui il tient une masse sur son épaule portant une armure grise dont l'emblème est un oiseux jaune.

\- Cardin?

\- Gamine! Pourquoi fuis-tu face à ce loup ?

Ruby le regarde avant de baisser la tête.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas le battre, il est trop fort. Avant qu'elle est put réagir, Cardin la prend par le col et la soulève.

\- Crétine ! N'as-tu pas affronté des grimms plus gros que ça ?! N'as-tu pas tué un Nevermore ?! Ce n'est qu'un loup ! Ne laisse pas un animal te dominer ! Il la jeté par terre, qu'elle atterri sur ses jambes.

Immédiatement elle évite les crocs du loup et tire sur l'œil droit. Cette foie, le loup hurle de douleur.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je voix Cardin maintenant ? On n'est pas amis et je ne tiens pas le devenir. Mais m'a encouragé, à sa manière, mais pas mes amies. Pourquoi ? Pensa Ruby en mettant Crescent rose en forme faux.

 _ **\- Tu vas me le payer !**_

Le loup revient à la charge, mais Ruby l'attendait.

 **Monde Mirā.**

Summer continue à suivre les empreintes, quand elle senti la puissance du Bankaï d'Ichigo qui cherche juste à les rattraper. Ce moment d'inattention à laisser le temps pour le loup à lui sauter sur elle. Summer est juste le temps de l'éviter, blessant un peu sa joue qui de cicatrise immédiatement. Le loup revient sur elle, mais Summer tend le bras droit et lance un couteau en argent sur le loup-garou qui se met à hurler de douleur. Elle sort son épée et s'approche vers le loup, mais très vite le loup disparait dans des pétales de rose.

\- Tu ne t'échapperas pas.

C'est à ce moment que Ichigo la retient en la tenant dans ses bras.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non. Atend...!

Summer prend par le col du shinigami et le passe par dessus elle pour le plaquer au sol.

\- Ne te tiens pas entre moi et ce monstre, sinon je te tue. Dit Summer le regard pleine de menace avant de continuer la poursuite, mais elle arrête un moment.

\- Tu voudrais qu'elle tue des innocents ? Tu veux qu'elle devienne comme tous ces monstres pour le reste de sa vie ? Ne te laisse pas emporter par tes émotions juste parce qu'elle est petite amie. Dit-elle avant de partir.

\- ...

\- Hé ! Elle est comme ma petite sœur !

 **Monde intérieur Ruby.**

Ruby continue a frappé le loup en visant l'autre œil pour rendre le loup aveugle. Quand soudain le loup attrape la faux et la secoua, emportant Ruby qui ne voulait pas la lâché. Il la secoua dans tout les sens qu'on entendait l'arme craquait.

\- Tient bon Crescent rose je ne lâcherai pas. Dit la jeune fille en tentant de le frapper sur le museau avec ses jambes pour le lâcher prise. Mais arme se brisa sous ses mains qu'elle fut projeter dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le ventre à plusieurs mettre du loup.

\- Non ! Crescent rose ! Cria Ruby en tenant une partie son arme en versant une larme.

\- Abandonne Ruby. Tu ne peux pas le vaincre avec ton arme brisé. Dit la vision de Yang.

\- Je peux le faire ! Dit Ruby essuyant ses larmes, passant le mirage de sa sœur.

\- Aller vient, sale animal. Dit-elle tenant son arme à deux mains.

\- Comment ose-tu dire ça Ruby. Dit Blake derrière elle. Je croyais que tu étais différente, mais enfaite tu es comme Cardin.

Ruby ferma les yeux, « ce n'est pas vrais » cria t'elle intérieurement. Le loup profite pour l'attaquer par la gauche l'attrapant par son bras, Ruby cria de douleur et lâche son arme. Quand le loup la lança au pied un arbre.

Péniblement, Ruby se relève tenant son bras. Elle regarde autour d'elle et voit qu'elle est maintenant dans une forêt sombre, les rose ne sont plus que des herbe faner rouge comme le sang, le ciel autrefois ensoleillé est devenu la nuit avec une lune rouge.


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20.

\- Ne t'enfuit pas, je suis fatigué de te poursuivre. Dit le loup plein de colère en s'avançant.

Ruby recula, regardant le sol pour repérer Crescent rose, mais elle le trouva derrière le loup.

 _ **\- Inutile de courir vers un morceau de ton arme, je t'égorgerai bien avant.**_

\- Wow. Tu es plus facile à maîtriser sans ton outil de jardinage surdimensionné, Red. Dit un homme avec un manteau blanc apparu soudain devant elle.

\- Torchwick !? Comment êtes-vous venu ici ?

-Tu poses les mauvaises questions, Red. Ce n'est pas comment je suis venu ici, mais plutôt comment vas-tu te battre ?

Ruby regarde autour et s'aperçoit qu'elle est maintenant dans le quai où Blake et Sun ont affronté Torchwick « C'est encore une illusion. » Pensa Ruby. Torchwick lève sa canne et tire sur elle, où elle est projetée en arrière pour atterrir sur le sol.

\- Ne baisse pas ta garde, Red. Ou tu pourrais perdre ta vie très vite. Dit-il en riant.

Ruby le regarde le visage ensanglanter mais fonce sur lui avec son semblent, mais Torchwick la frappe au ventre avec sa canne en évitant son poing. Ruby halète pour l'air; elle le regarde qui lui donnée un air renfrogner.

\- Si tu veux une arme, en voici ! Dit Torchwick en frappant le sol avec sa canne.

Soudain Ruby se retrouve dans l'arène que Pyrrha a affronté l'équipe CRDL, sauf qu'elle est entourée par les casiers rocket qu'utilise Beacon pour transporter les armes. Chaque un avait une arme.

\- Bien, maintenant choisi une arme. Red.

Ruby regarde autour elle repaire d'abord Myrtenaster de Weiss, puis Gambol Shroud de Blake, Ember Celica celui de sa sœur, les armes de l'équipe JNPR, celle de l'équipe SSSN, de l'équipe CFVY, il y a même ce de l'équipe CRDL et celle des professeurs, et d'autre qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ruby essaya de trouver Crescent rose. Quand elle le vit, elle le prend pour le mettre en mode faux. Souriant vers lui pour lui regretter de la sous-estimer.

\- Je vois que tu préfère cet outil de jardin Red. Répondit Torchwick en plaisantent. Ruby avec sa faux fonce sur lui. Mais Torchwick la met très vite à terre.

Ruby grimace, mais se relève et frappe sur lui qui la dévia si facile et se sert du crochet de sa canne sur les jambes de la jeune fille pour la faire tombée encore une fois.

\- Bien. Continuons à nous amuser, Red.

Ce combat dura plusieurs minute, jusqu'à que Ruby tombe a genou épuiser devant lui.

\- Ceci est le monde réel, Red. Le monde n'est pas un conte de fée, il est cruel et il se moque des gens déterminé, joyeux et innocent. Tu peux rencontrer des gens cruel qui voudront te faire du mal. A ton corps comme à ton âme, tout ça pour le plaisir, Red.

\- Je le sais déjà ! Cria Ruby

\- Non ! Tu continues à voir que le monde est un jardin de rose. Répondit Torchwick. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé que parmi tous les gamins de Beacon, il pourrait avoir un traître. Tu ne t'attendais pas à voir cette femme qui est un étudiant Haven être un criminel.

\- Non… Reconnu Ruby.

\- Et ça peut arriver pour tout le monde. Même dans la famille Schnee. Peut importe où tu te trouve, il y aura toujours des ennemis. Et même si tu les arrête, un autre ennemi plus dangereux arrive, et encore un autre encore plus dangereux. Toujours. C'est la voit que tu as choisis Red. C'est pour ça que tu dois grandir, pour ça que tu dois devenir plus forte. Pour toi comme à ce que tu aimes Ruby. Murmurant Torchwick dans son oreille sa main sous son menton.

Ruby le regarde choquer par les paroles de Torchwick, mais elle se ressaisi en pensant qu'il s'agi encore d'un mirage, cependant elle retient les mots qu'il a prononcé.

\- Maintenant, bat-toi et tue ce loup pour rester toi-même dans le corps d'une bête. Red ! Ordonna Torchwick.

Ruby ce tient là debout devant le loup qui s'est arrêter en regardant la jeune fille. Il ne voit plus de peur dans ses yeux, mais un regard de tueur. Le loup grogna sur ses gardes, près à attaquer. Ruby en un éclair, elle disparaît sous des pétales de rose pour reparaître derrière le loup tenant l'un des morceaux de Crescent rose, que l'autre morceau viens assemblaient avec l'autre moitié les réparant ensemble.

 _ **\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !**_ Cria le loup sur ses gardes.

Ruby souri légèrement en le voyant dans la peur. Quand elle lui donne sur lui la lame de sa faux sur sa gueule lui forçant à hurler de douleur.

 _ **\- Espèce de... Haa !**_

Ruby tourne autour de lui le frappant dans tout les coter. Le loup grince à chaque coup qu'il recevait. En quelque minute les blessures du loup deviennent plus profondes et le soleil prend peu à peu sa place. Sous ses nombreux coups, le loup rugit.

 _ **\- Assez !**_

Il grandi et se met sur ses deux patte arrière pour prendre l'apparence du loup-garou. Il frappe dans l'espoir de la tuer, mais Ruby disparaît pour réapparaître sur l'autre coté. Soudain, il réussie à l'attraper.

 _ **\- Cette fois, je te tiens !**_

Le loup arrache Crescent rose des mains de la jeune fille pour le jeter loin avant de la frappe au sol. Il regarde la jeune fille qui est sonné par le coup, avant de la dévorer, hurlant pour sa victoire. Le champ de rose devenir en une forêt sombre avec une lune rouge.

 **Monde Mirā.**

Le loup rouge hurla à la pleine lune. Quand plusieurs de ses semblables vient à sa rencontre, l'un d'eux qui semble être leurs chef s'approche d'elle pour la lèche son museau que les autres l'imitent comme bienvenu dans leurs monde.

Summer et Ichigo apparaissent au loin.

\- C'est fini pour elle. Dit le vampire.

\- Ruby… Ce n'est pas possible…


	21. Chapter 21

**Attention dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène citron.**

Chapitre 21.

 **Monde intérieur Ruby.**

Le loup reprit sa forme originale, quand soudain son ventre explose. Il s'effondre agonisant. Ruby sort du ventre du loup tenant dans ses mains Crescent rose en mode fusil.

 **\- Comment ...?**

\- Crescent rose est une arme que j'ai créée pour luter contre les grimms. Mon oncle ma apprit à la manier. Elle est le symbole de ma force. Aussi longtemps que je la porte, je resterai forte et jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un à être blesser.

Ruby avance vers le loup quand il sort un rire roc.

 **\- Si je peux te donner un conseil. Ne fait pas confiance aux vampires. Et surtout ne les regarde pas dans les yeux. Dit-il avant que Ruby lui vise sur lui.**

Mais après un moment, au lieu de tirer, elle baisse son arme et caresse l'animal.

 **\- Qu'es ce que tu fais ?**

\- Si je te tue, cela ne m'aidera pas à survivre dans ce monde et aider Ichigo. J'ai manqué de concentration contre Cinder. J'ai suivi cette flamme dans la forêt ignorant le danger. A cause de ça, j'étais mordu et t'as fais naître. Face aux harpies, je ne me suis pas rendu compte, mais j'ai manqué d'endurance et je suis sur qu'il y a d'autre créature plus dangereuse dans ce monde. Et surtout j'ai failli mourir contre cette femme-serpent... C'est pour quoi j'ai besoin de ta force et de ton instinct.

 **\- Tu as du cran pour me demander ça. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Cependant, si jamais tu entres en état de faiblesse, je te tues et te dévorer.**

Peu à peu, il se transforme en fumer et entre en Ruby.

Les arbres sont toujours là mais elle commence à pousser des feuilles, le soleil sort des nuages mais la lune est toujours là aussi. Ruby respire l'air de son monde intérieur partagé avec l'esprit du loup. Elle sait qu'elle peut devenir un monstre, mais tant qu'elle reste forte, elle pourra aider son ami et revenir chez elle.

\- Ils m'attendent. Murmura la jeune apprenti Huntress en regardant le ciel.

 **Monde Mirā.**

Le loup-garou rouge s'écroule soudain. Les autre la regarde se demandant se qui se passe avec elle. Quand elle reprit forme humaine, ils se précipitent vers elle mais fut arrête par un homme aux cheveux orange tenant une katana noir.

\- Ne vous approcher pas d'elle ! Menaça le shinigami.

Plutôt que de perdre un membre de la meute. Le chef ordonna de se retirer en grognant. Une fois parti, Ichigo tient la jeune nu dans ses bras.

\- Ruby. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ichigo?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

\- Es-ce que tu pourras me faire des coockies ? Ça fait trop long temps que je n'ais pas manger. Dit-elle en donnant un sourire fatigué.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais faire les plus gros coockies que tu n'as jamais vus. Lui rendant un sourire.

* * *

Dans une forêt. Ruby dans sa tenue gotique coure poursuivi par quelqu'un.

Elle prend plusieurs virages en espérant le semer. Elle se cache derrière un rocher. Mais il la retrouve très vite.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Répondit le poursuivant.

Ruby coupe les arbres devant elle avec son arme, mais ces arbres se font briser avant qu'il est le temps de toucher le sol et avant qu'elle eut le temps de prendre de la vitesse, l'homme l'attrape où ils tombent dans la mousse. La jeune fille poussa un léger crie avant de rire, elle se retourne et regarde son ravisseur, Ichigo.

Elle place ses mains autour de son cou. Quand elle l'embrasse.

 **Attention citron.**

Ichigo commence à déchirer sa blouse noir et son corset, la laissant dans son soutien-gorge, qui très vite est retiré, exposant ses seins. Il descend pour faire le même sort à la jupe, son collant et sa culotte. Il prend une pause pour admirer le corps nu de la jeune fille rougissante en-dessous de lui avant de l'embrasser, il place sa main gauche sur la nuque de la jeune fille, tendit que l'autre commence à masser son sein gauche.

Ruby gémie sous le baiser, il commence à retirer son Hakame-Himo (la ceinture dans le Shihakushō), puis a enlevé son Kosode (le haut du Shihakushō) et en abaissant le Shitagi (le kimono blanc en dessous d'un Shihakushō).

Ichigo se lève et retire son Hakama (le pantalon du Shihakushō). il se couche sur elle et poursuit son baiser. Il commence à mettre sa main entre ses jambes de Ruby en mettant un doigt qui gémit encore plus. Il se met embrasser son cou, puis la clavicule, pour finir vers son sein gauche.

\- Ichigo ... Gémi Ruby.

Il regarde la jeune fille et accélère son mouvement. Ruby teint une de ses mains par la nuque et l'autre sur sa bouche. Ichigo sourie et entre un deuxième doigt en prenant encore de la vitesse. Ruby maintient ses gémissements jusqu'à qu'elle vient. Elle reprend son souffle.

Il se place entre ses jambes le membre sur son vagin. Sans attendre, il pousse en elle, Ruby pousse un gémissement fort. Au début il va lentement, puis il commence à accélère. Elle place ses bards et ses jambes autour d'Ichigo plonger dans le plaisir le mordant sur l'épaule. Des bruits de gémissements résonnent dans la forêt. Soudain Ichigo retourne Ruby sur le ventre en position levrette. Les yeux de Ruby vont vers le haut, la langue sortie. Quand Ichigo hurle et se vide à l'intérieure de Ruby.

 **Citron fin.**

Ruby se réveilla le visage rouge, près d'un feu de camp.

\- Tu es enfin réveiller. Dit le jeune homme se dirigeant en face de lui.

\- O-Oui, oui, oui ! Dit la jeune fille évitant son visage trop près pour elle.

\- Qu'es qu'il y a Ruby?

\- R-rien, rien! Répondit la jeune fille. Le shinigami la regarde étonner, mais retourne vers le feu pour continuer à cuire la viande du cerf qu'il a chassé pendant que Ruby dors sous la surveille du vampire.

\- Comment je peux faire ce genre de rêve ? Pensa Ruby. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je n'ai jamais eu une attirance chez les garçons. Jaune c'est juste un ami et je ne le vois pas plus que ça. Es ce que je pense comme Yang ? Ou alors c'est a cause de mon esprits loup que j'ai fait ce rêve ? Sa doit être ça. Mais…

\- Tient ta part. Dit Ichigo lui coupant dans ses penser.

\- Merci.

Avec son combat intérieur contre le loup. Le shinigami sait que son amie va avoir une faim de loup. Alors il lui donné deux pattes entière du cerf. Ça na pas loupé. Immédiatement, elle a mangé à grande vitesse, qu'il craignait qu'elle va mourir.

\- Doucement Ruby ! Tu va t'étouffer en mangeant vite. Gronda-il.

\- Encore s'il te plaît. Répondit-elle le visage souriant avec des restes autour de sa bouche.

Il soupir.

* * *

 **Vaunec.**

Dans le village Vaunec dévaster par les zombis. Bylor se tient entre une armer de zombie et de goule qui menaçaient de entre tuer.

\- Allons, allons, ne vous battez pas. Dit-il en les séparant qui grognent menassent. Entre mort, vous devriez vous entendre… Avant qu'il est put continuer l'un des zombis frappe avec un marteau qui tient dans sa main sur l'un des goules qui tombe par terre. Bylor regarde le corps tendit que le zombi exclamer sa joie en tournoyant son arme suivi par ses congénère. Quand soudain le goule lui saute dessus. Les deux camps se battent entre eux. Bylor place sa main sur son front dans la latitude et les laisse entre eux.

\- Je vois que tu n'arrive pas à les réunir. Ce moqua une voie en haut d'un arbre. Tu perds ton temps. Ces espèces sont trop inférieures pour comprendre. Dit une enfant sur un arbre.

\- Je garde espoir. Frea.

Elle porte des cheveux blond, des yeux vert. Elle porte des robe de noble noir avec un peu de rouge.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu pour te dire Baba Yaga a agit. Le démon se tourne vers elle et écoute attentivement.

\- Elle a envoyé un feux follets près d'ici il y a trois jours, je l'ai vu être suivi par une humaine.

\- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais l'humaine a été entourée par des loups-garous. Elle réussit à leurs échapper. Mais elle a était mordu. Peut être que Baba Yaga voulait la faire d'elle une de ces bêtes primitive. Elle doit être l'un d'entre-eux ou bien elle est morte.

\- Ce feux follets peut avoir eu l'envie de la faire. A quoi ressemble la jeune fille ?

\- Pour ma part, elle ressemble à la première épouse de Harrison. Summer.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu cette concubine. Cette Summer.

\- Les yeux argenter, cheveux brunt et roux. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'elle manie une faux qui peut changer de forme.

\- Hum, j'ai déjà entendu parler avec Tathyn. C'est elle qui a tué Ulrel.

\- Je voie.

\- Je croix qu'elle est venger. Il regarde les macabé qui ce battent encore. Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main.

\- Si tu me donne du sang d'innocent, oui. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je croix qu'il reste encore un enfant cacher dans une des cave.

\- Parfait. Elle regarde les morts et crie. VOUS ! REGARDEZ MOI ! Puits ses yeux vert deviennent brillant.

A ces mots ils se tournent tous vers elle et ce fige, puits ils attendent les ordres.

\- Voilà c'est fait. Dit-elle en tenant un enfant pleurant dans ses bras avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

 **Note l'auteur :**

 **Avant qu'on me pose cette question sur la différente des force. Je vais vous le dire.**

 **Ruby aux début, elle ne peut pas le battre Ichigo même en Shikai, (ça vous le savez). Maintenant qu'elle est devenu un loup-garou, sa force physique a augmenter. Elle peut affronter Ichigo en Shikai quand elle est humaine, elle peut le battre sur l'endurance, (Puisque les loup ont beaucoup d'endurance) mais pas en force. En devenant un loup-garou, elle peut l'affronter en Bankai comme avec le Shikaï, elle a l'avantage sur l'endurance mais pas sur la force et la vitesse. Seul s** **a forme loup peut rivaliser avec la vitesse de son Bankaï, mais il ne sera pas fait pour le combat.**

 **Avec Summer, elle peut battre Ichigo même quand il est en B** **ankai, avec l'aide de ses pouvoir de vampire et de l'expérience qu'elle a apprit dans les duels avec la famille des vampires.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

 **Campement, dans la nuit.**

Ruby regarde son ami endormi. Il s'est passé un jour depuis qu'elle a maîtrisé son loup. Malheureusement, sa fuite leurs à éloigner loin de la direction du château du comte.

De là où ils se trouvent. Ils pouvaient voir à plusieurs mètres un chemin qui mène à un marais. Le vampire leur a dit que c'est le chemin qui mène vers les Marais des Morts.

Ichigo trouvait étrange que le vampire prend ses distances et disparaît souvent. Il a remarqué qu'elle met souvent sa main sur son visage, comme si elle souffrait. Mais a chaque fois il lui demande si elle a un problème, elle l'ignore.

Maintenant, elle est partie les laissant seul à leurs sorts sans explication. Heureusement, elle leurs a laisser l'arme et des vêtements pour Ruby, car sa transformation lui à déchirer ses ancien vêtements. Et elle leur a dessiné une carte de toute la région du Mont Vampires. Mais ne connaissant pas tout les changements de la topographie par les getsuga qu'Ichigo à lancer contre le dragon quelque jour plus tôt, elle a juste mis celle qu'elle connaissait.

Maintenant, Ils avaient dû mettre un camp avant la nuit. Ruby s'est porter volontaire pour faire son tour de garde la première. Ne ressentant pas la fatigue, elle resta éveiller pendant deux heures de plus avant de laisser le tour de garde de son ami. Mais elle peut se permettre de fermer les yeux et s'endormir, car elle sait instinctivement que ses sens de loup lui alerteraient le moindre bruit.

Tout comme avec son ouïe. Sa vu lui permet de voir dans le noir comme les faunus, elle peut aussi sentir les odeurs, et l'aura.

Avec Ichigo, elle peut sentir son aura puissant et réconfortant, avec aussi une aura menaçante à cause du son Hollow. Mais aussi avec un profond désespoir et de tristesse.

Ça la rendait triste de ne pas savoir comment l'aider. Elle a fait une promesse envers Zangetsu et le sosie d'Ichigo de le sauver de son désespoir.

Pour ce qu'il est du vampire. Son odeur est très familière. Maintenant que Ruby a dominé la bête en elle. Le vampire lui rappelle à sa mère, Summer. Une cape blanche, pour le peu qu'elle a put voir, ses les cheveux était brut et rouge. Mais elle sait que sa mère est morte quand elle était plus jeune. Elle voudrait y croire, mais elle ne veut pas avoir de faux espoir et souffrir. Alors, elle essaye de ne plus y penser.

En pensant au criminel dans la tour, cette femme transférer de Haven pour le tournoi Vytal, Cinder Fall.

\- Qu'a t'elle fait dans la tour ? Ce dit Ruby avant de fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin. Ruby fut la première à être réveiller par le bruit par deux étrange oiseaux posé sur un arbre à trois mètre d'elle. L'un avait le plumage rouge foncer tandis que l'autre son plumage est bleu clair. Pour un moment, elle les continue à les regarder en souriant, les trouvant mignons.

Quand soudain, un chat noir saute les deux oiseaux. L'oiseaux rouge réussi à s'échapper, mais Le chat réussi a attraper l'oiseaux bleu par l'aile et le plaque au sol. Pour joué, le chat donne un coup de patte à l'oiseau qui atterri au pied d'un arbre. Le chat avance tranquillement. Mais l'oiseaux rouge fonce et le frappe dans l'œil du chat. Le chat hurlent de douleur, permettant à l'oiseau bleu a s'enfuir avec ses pattes ne pouvant pas utilise son aile casser. L'oiseau rouge voulu donner du temps pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, mais le chat le frappe avec sa patte et avant qu'il puisse retrouver ses esprits, le chat le mord au cou, le tuent d'un seul coup.

\- Oooh ! Soupira Ruby.

\- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a Ruby ? Demanda le shinigami maintenant réveiller en frottant son œil droit.

\- Des oiseaux qui se sont fait attaquer par un chat. Répondit-elle en montrant la scène que le chat les regarde un instant avant de disparaître avec l'oiseau rouge dans les bois.

\- Le pauvre, il voulait sauver son ami. Dit Ruby attristé.

Elle voulait au moins trouver l'oiseau bleu, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Le jeune homme place la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Vient, on a long route. Ruby hoche la tête avant de le suivre vers le chemin qui mène vers une montagne que on pouvait voir les murs de la citer Fièremuraille.

 **Quelque heure plus tard.**

Ruby était fatigué. Non pas par la marche, mais que du long chemin.

\- Je regrette d'avoir couru si loin. Ce lamenta la jeune fille.

\- C'n'est pas ta faute. C'est ce loup. Et puis s'il y a quelqu'un qui faut blâmer, c'est cette femme. Elle aurait dut mettre une barrière...

Ruby regarde vers lui. Elle voulait lui parler de la ressemblance de la femme vampire et de sa mère, mais le jeune homme continua.

\- ... En même temps, on ne pouvait pas savoir que tu pouvais utiliser ton semblant sous ta forme loup. Dit-il en ce grattent la joue avec un doigt.

\- "Ma forme de loup" ? Murmura la faucheuse en s'arrêtant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Ruby ?

\- Attend moi un moment Ichigo. Je reviens. Répondit Ruby en disparaissant derrière les arbres. Le shinigami la regarde avant de hausser les épaules et tourner le dos.

Ruby commence à retirer ses vêtements, car elle ne veut pas qu'il se soit détruit pour tester sa transformation. Une foi nue, elle avait un peu honte. Mais elle regarde ses mains, puis elle ferme les yeux et ce concentre. Elle ressentit une chaleur dans corps. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit que ses ongles sont devenus noir avec un peu de fourrure sur ses bras. Mais elle augmente au fur à mesure que la chaleur monte. Son visage se change en commençant par ses dents, sa bouche, ses oreilles. Ses jambes fléchisse et elle atterri sur ses mains qui sont devenu des pattes. Une fois sa transformation terminée, elle se regarde prés d'une cour d'eau.

Elle voit maintenant un loup aux yeux argenter, dont sa fourrure est comme ses cheveux. Elle remarque aussi qu'elle est devenu plus grande, au moins deux fois sa taille.

\- Ruby ! Tu as bientôt fini ? Cria Le jeune homme au loin.

Plutôt que de le répondre, Ruby rejoint vers lui en tenant ses vêtements dans sa gueule.

\- Ruby ? Demanda le shinigami surprit en voyant un grand loup sortir des bois prés à sortir son arme si c'était un autre loup. Elle hoche la tête.

\- Qu'es-ce que tu comptes faire ? Ruby s'approche et s'assois à coter de lui. Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos pour atteindre le château plus rapidement ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Tu vas tenir ?

Elle hoche la tête.

L'idée de se servir d'elle comme monture ne le plaisais pas, mais en repensant quand elle lutter son loup, il devait admettre qu'elle était rapide sous sa forme hybride. Alors la forme loup...

Prenant les vêtements et l'arme de la jeune fille, il monte sur son dos.

\- Je suis près.

D'un bond, Ruby prend une grande vitesse sans même utilise son semblant. Ichigo a dut se cramponner sur la fourrure pour ne pas tomber.

Ruby était replie de joie en courant. La force de ses pattes lui donner une nouvelle forme de liberté. Elle comprit pourquoi Zwei était si joyeux quand c'était l'heure de sa promenade. Elle se promit qu'elle ira courir avec lui quand elle sera rentré.

Du coter d'Ichigo, il s'accroche par le cou avec une main et l'autre les affaire. La vitesse du loup est plus rapide qu'il imaginait. Il se demandait si le loup surpasserait la vitesse de son bankaï.

\- RUBY ! RALENTI ! Je vais tomber !

Trop tard.

Il tombe, fait plusieurs rouler bouler avant d'atterri au pied d'un arbre évanoui. Quand t'il revient à lui. Ruby était redevenu normal en face de lui, seules ses oreilles de loup sont restées.

\- Je suis désoler Ichigo. Pleura la jeune fille.

\- La prochaine fois, tu utiliseras cette forme qu'en extrême urgence... ET RHABILLES-TOI !

Ruby sort un crie de gène et coure chercher ses vêtements plus loin. Ichigo frotte sa tête dans la douleur. Heureusement, rien de grave. Quand elle revient habiller le visage plein de honte.

\- Je suis vraiment désoler Ichigo. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi !

\- C'n'est pas grave. Grommela-t-il en reprenant la route.

Soudain.

\- Ichigo!

\- Quoi encore ?!

La jeune fille sort sa faux brusquement, très vite, il dégaine son zanbakuto.

\- Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

\- Je sens une drôle odeur.

\- Je ne sens rien.

\- C'est par là. Dit-elle en indiquant une direction.

Toutes les deux traverses un chemin qui mène à un village en ruine. Ils arrêtent horrifier de voir un corps d'un enfant pas plus âgée de dix ans accrocher à un arbre près du village où une pancarte écrie Vaunec.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la faucheuse horrifier.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a eu une attaque. Dit-il en entrant dans le village.

Dans le village, il y a encore des traces de sang sur les murs en bois, seule les portes et les fenêtres sont brisées. Il y a des traces de lutte.

\- Il n'y a personne. Conclus le shinigami. J'espère que la plupart des habitant ont put se mettre en sécurité. Ruby ?

\- ça pue! Se plaint-elle en pinçant le nez. C'est horrible, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des cadavres en putréfaction ici.

Quand un grognement vient dans une des maisons. Ichigo et Ruby se tiennent sur leurs gardes attendant qu'il se montre. Les pas boiteux se rapprochent d'eux. Ruby se tient prés attaquer sans ce rendre compte que ses ongle devienne noir et ses dent pointu. Quand elle peut maintenant voir un cadavre sortir par l'entrer.

\- Un Zombie ? S'étonna le shinigami.

\- Et il n'est pas seul. répondit la faucheuse.

Au même moment, plusieurs zombies sort par les portes et des ruelles, tandis que des goules montent sur toits.

\- Tient, tient, tient, des voyageur. Résonne la voie de Bylor en haut de d'un toit. Et si ce n'est pas l'homme mystérieux qui a tué le dragon de Tathyn et la fille qui a tué Ulrel. J'ai crue qu'elle a était bouffer par ces cabots ou devenu l'un d'entre eux.

\- Qui es-tu? Et comment tu nous connais? Demanda le shinigami.

\- J'ai des ressources. Ce contenta de dire le démon. Mais mon nom est Bylor. Répond t-il en s'inclinant.

Il claque les doigts est les zombis attaque suivi par les goules


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23.

Ichigo trancha plusieurs morts sans problème. Il ne pouvait pas sentir leur reiatsu émanant d'eux, il en a conclus qu'ils n'ont plus d'âme et c'est comme frapper sur des coquille vide, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère sur cet homme pour utilise les corps des défunts comme des objets. Il remarque que Ruby trancher aussi deux zombis avant d'apparaître devant le démon.

\- Qu'es ce que vous gagner à faire ça? Cria la faucheuse.

\- Voila une excellente question. Mais je ne répondrais pas. Dit-il en souriant.

\- Ruby, attend! Merde. Un des goules voulut le griffé, mais Ichigo le coupe en deux.

Sur les toits. Ruby combat le démon qui pare ses attaques avec son épée.

\- Tu ne croix pas que tu devrais aider ton amie. Parce que même si il est fort, à la moindre morsure et il devient comme eux, mais contrairement à toi. Il restera pour toujours un mort sans âme.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

Ruby était plus rapide que lui, mais Bylor a plus expérience qu'elle, même si elle utilise une arme qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de combattre.

\- Au final, c'est juste un bâton avec une lame que j'ai l'habitude d'affronter un peu comme avec les homme-poisson dans la Forêt des Ombre.

Ruby tire sur lui qui l'évite de peu.

\- Mais avec une arme du Grand Sud. Dit-il avec sourire la joue en sangloter.

Voulant en finir rapidement, le démon utilise des flammes mauve sur elle qui détruit le toit où se trouver la jeune. Heureusement elle réussi à les évites grâce à son semblent. Le démon se jeté sur elle et la désarme avant de donner un coup jambe dans le ventre qui la fait atterrir brutalement dans un logis. Bylor brûle le logis avant de descend du toit et récupère la faux.

\- Quelle magnifique arme.

Quand il entend un bruit de grognement. Il se retourne et avant de voir un grand loup-garou rouge se jeter sur lui et plaque contre un tas de bûche. Il réussi a le repousser que de trois pas.

\- Passe-moi le bonjour à Tathyn. Dit il en souriant avant que le lycan écrase son crane avec ses griffes.

Le loup hurle devant le corps du démon avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

Ruby récupérer sa faux et prend un drap user par terre.

\- Ruby où es-tu ?

\- Ici!

Le jeune homme apparaît devant elle avec son sunpo.

\- Tu as encore déchiré tes vêtements. Se lassa-t-il.

\- C''est pas ma faute. Répondit-elle en rougissant. Heureusement que je n'ai pas pris ma cape rouge durent le bal. murmura-t-elle.

\- J'espère que quelqu'un a une solution pour tes vêtements quand tu te transforme.

Ruby ne pouvait qu'approuver.

\- les monstre, tu les as tous eu ?

\- Ouais, je les ai vaincu. Laisse moi le temps de les incinérer pour que personne ne utilise leurs corps comme des pantins. Dit-il en serrant le poing.

\- Oui je comprends.

 **Plus tard Dans la nuit au le village Vaunec.**

Ichigo se tenait devant un feu dans une cheminer préparent des patates dans une marmite qu'il a prit dans un sac, attendant que son amie revient de la chasse qu'elle avait insister de participer seule.

\- Ichigo ! Me revoilà ! Cria t'elle en tenant un sanglier et deux lapin.

\- Tu as fait vite.

\- Avec mes sens de loup et mon semblant, je suis encore plus wooootaaaaah. Répondit-elle prenant des gestes de Kung-fu, Ichigo donne un sourire amuser en la voyant faire ses singerie, mais détourna très vite les yeux rougissant après que le drap qu'elle porte tombe par terre, encore.

\- Désoler. Dit-elle en remettant le drap sur elle.

\- Tient, j'ai trouver des vêtements dans une des maison.

\- Heu, je me dit que peu être je devrai plus tôt garder ce drap.

\- Qu'es ce que tu dis ?!

\- je fini toujours par déchirer mes vêtements après chaque transformation et je crois que je devrait plus compter sur ça.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Regarde, il ne me reste plus que trois balle de Croissants Rose et je suis sur qu'il n'y a aucun vendeur de munition dans ce monde. Alors je préfère les économiser.

\- Je vois.

Un hurlement d'un loup ce fait entendre dans la forêt pendant que la viande commence à être près.

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu un village qui a était fait attaqué par un nécromancien il y a quelque jours. Ichigo. Dit Ruby. C'est peu être celui là.

\- Dans ce cas, ce type et ses zombies, il n'ont pas bougé depuis qu'ils ont détruit le village. Mais alors pourquoi le compte je-ne-sais-pas-quoi n'a pas envoyer de soldat ou un de ses fils ? J'ais l'impression qu'ils s'en foutent. Et ils disent qu'ils protègent leurs habitant en échange d'un peu de leurs sang ! Même cette femme aurait pu s'en charger.

\- Ils doivent avoir leurs raisons. Hésita la jeune fille.

\- Où pas ! Répondit-il en prenant un des lapin soufflant dessus.

-…

Ruby prend une part du sanglier après avoir fini son lapin.

\- Tu sais…

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette femme en blanc… Elle me fait penser à ma mère.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'es ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La cape, ses cheveux, même son odeur lui ressemble... J'aimerai que ce soit elle. Qu'elle soit vivante. Mais… Je ne veux pas me montré comme une idiote si je me trompe... En plus, elle ne m'a pas reconnu.

\- Cette femme, je l'ai vu souvent tenir sa tête quand nous étions avec elle. Elle doit avoir mal à la tête... Ou alors elle doit faire une sorte d'amnésique suite à une chute peut être.

\- Oui, peut être.

\- **"Ne fait pas confiance aux vampires..."**. Repensa Ruby des parole du loup.

\- Attend !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le loup m'a dit de ne pas leurs faire confiance et de ne pas les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il me l'a dit après que je l'ai battu...

Après un moment, le jeune homme pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Une fois là-bas, nous aurons des réponses et on pourra rentrer. Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. Quand tu aura fini, repose-toi.

\- D'accord. Répondit la jeune fille.

Une qu'elle est fini son plat, elle se pose dans son lit

\- "On pourra rentrer". Oui. On va reprendre chacun notre chemin. Pensa Ruby un peu triste de dire au revoir à son amie.

Un hurlement d'un loup ce fait entendre dans la forêt. Ruby ne se soucie pas, elle ferme les yeux et s'endort tout en gardent ses sens en éveil.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

 **Dans la nuit, quelque jours plus tôt.**

Summer coure à travers dans la forêt vers le village Vaunec. Elle n'a pas eu la nouvelle sur le village, car elle était partie pour enquêter sur des goules qui auraient été aperçu dans la région. Suite à la mort de son mari elle a voulu le remettre au château, mais son corps part déjà en poussière, alors elle l'a enterré dans une clairière, près d'un arbre. Ensuite, elle est repartie enquêter. Là, où elle a trouvé les deux inconnus.

Elle a sut en croisant des voyageur par hasard. En entendant ça, elle a couru en direction du village, mais…

 **Temps présent.**

\- Tu es incroyable, Summer. Même dans ton état, tu continues à résister. Répondit Tathyn lui donnant un sourire cruel debout sur un rocher, son disciple Alrun en face du vampire et Ottilia derrière elle.

Summer grimasse vers elle tenant son l'épée à la main droite. Du sang coule sur son front et son bras gauche a une entaille. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses yeux, car les sorcières lui avait jeté un sort qui l'a rendu aveugle. Sa tenue est bruler et déchirer.

Toutefois, il lui faut plus pour l'arrêter.

Ottilia sous une forme de loup sombre se jette sur elle. Mais Summer l'évite tournant sur sa droite, puis tente de la trancher vers le ventre du loup, mais Alrun lance un sort qui touche son omoplate gauche, mais ça n'empêche pas au vampire de continuer son mouvement, réussissant a laisser une entaille sur le loup qui tombe parterre hurlant de douleur. Tathyn prépare une stalactite de glace, quand le vampire disparut.

\- Je connais ta façon de combattre.

Elle utilise son stalactite comme avec un poignard et frape derrière elle, au moment où Summer apparait. Qui la reçoit dans sa poitrine à coter de son cœur.

\- Meure. Dit Tathyn tenant l'arme de Summer pour éviter qu'elle l'utilise dans un dernier effort avec un sourire.

\- Pas avant moi. Répondit-elle.

Tathyn regarde Summer sortir étrange un objet qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Quand un bruit de tonnerre se fait entendre. Elle recul sous l'impacte et baisse la tête pour voir du sang sur sa poitrine.

\- Es-ce une des armes qui a tué Ulrel ? Dit-elle avec sourire moqueur

puis elle tombe du rocher sous les yeux d'Alrun.

\- Maîtresse !

Alrun fait apparaitre une énorme énergie de ses mains.

\- TU VAS PAYER ! VAMPIRE !

Quand le vampire se trouve derrière elle sous des pétales blancs, où la magie d'Alrun disparaître en un instant. Elle tourne la tête vers le vampire avant que la tête tombe par terre suivi de son corps.

Summer tombe à genou et crache du sang. Elle tient la glace dans sa poitrine et la retire. Elle laisse sa régénération pour se remettre.

Quand un rugissement la fait lever sa tête et vois un ours sombre furieux debout devant elle, Ottilia n'était pas encore morte.

Avant que la patte de l'animal atteint son visage, des images de son passer revient vers elle.

Elle se souvient maintenant de son enfance. Le jour où elle est rentrée à Beacon, son équipe STRQ : Tayang, Raven, Qrow. Les épreuves, les moments de joie. La relation entre Raven et Tayang, la naissance de leurs filles Yang. Ses moments intimes avec lui après que Raven l'a quitté. Le jour le plus beau de sa vie où elle a donné naissance à sa fille Ruby.

Puis elle se souvient le jour où elle a disparut.

C'était une mission simple, juste une chasse au Grimm. En voulant se préparer elle s'est réapprisionniée en Dust dans un magasin, puis elle a utilisé un Dust mauve qu'en l'utilisant contre des Grimm elle s'est retrouvé sans son arme, car elle était désarmer.

 **Des années plus tôt.**

\- Où es que je suis ?

Summer se trouve dans une forêt au milieu de la nuit. En regardant autour d'elle, elle peut voir un château sur une colline. En bas, il y a une ville. Voulant obtenir des informations, elle se dirigea dans cette direction.

Arriver au pied des portes, elle frappe.

\- Qui va là ? Cria un garde en haut.

\- Une Huntresse du nom de Summer Rose.

\- Les porte de la citer Fièremuraille ne s'ouvrent pas avant le lever du jour, chasseur. Partez !

\- Mais, Je…

Summer soupira avant de faire demi-tour trouvé un abri pour la nuit.

\- Attendez ! Dit une autre voie.

\- Seigneur Harrison ?

Summer regarde vers le haut du mur pour voir l'homme qui semble être un seigneur. Mais en un instant l'inconnu se trouve devant elle.

\- Dit-moi, gente dame. D'où venez-vous ?

\- Je viens du royaume Vale.

\- Vale ? Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, même au-delà de Mirā.

\- Vale est l'un des quatre royaumes de Remnant. Comme Atlas, Vacuo et Mistral. Répondit Summer. Ils n'ont jamais entendu les quatre royaumes ? Sont-ils ignorent ? Pensa Summer.

\- Ma chère... **vous sembler perdu et fatiguer. Peut être que vous devriez passer la nuit dans le château**. Demanda Harrison quand ses yeux brillent.

\- Oui… Je suis perdu et je suis fatiguer… Je devrai passer la nuit dans le château… Répéta la Huntresse.

Harrison sourie et la porte en style marié pour la monter au-dessus du mur Summer déjà endormi.

\- Seigneur…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je prends l'entière responsabilité. Dit-il avec un sourire.

 **Le lendemain.**

Summer se réveille dans un grand lit, au milieu d'une chambre luxueuse. Elle regarde autour et voit une personne assis sur une chaise juste côté d'elle.

\- Vous êtes enfin réveiller ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis une servante, on m'a chargé de veiller sur vous jusqu'à votre réveille. Avez-besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je veux savoir où je suis ?

\- Tu es dans le château du comte Abraham, mon père. Répondit Harrison qui vient d'entrer avec une autre servante.

\- Seigneur Harrison.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser.

\- Oui mon seigneur.

Les deux servantes franchirent la porte et l'une d'elle la ferme.

\- Faisons les présentations. Je suis Harrison, sixièmes fils du comte Abraham. Seigneur du pays Monts vampire.

\- Un fils d'un seigneur ? Mon nom est Summer Rose, je suis Huntresse professionnel. Répondit-elle choquer et un peu intimider en sachant qui il est.

\- Summer ? Comme la saison de l'été. C'est un joli nom. _L'été qui passe. Comme il est agréable, suite à l'année remplie, d'aller pour chercher. L'oubli de la routine…_

\- Attendez, Je ne suis pas fan des poésies. Et j'ai déjà un mari et deux filles.

\- Ha… Ils doivent être heureux de vous avoir. Dit-il déçu.

\- Merci, je fais tout mon possible pour les voir sourire.

\- Je vous laisse vous habiller. Après je vais vous faire visiter le château.

\- Merci.

Harrison quitte la chambre, laissant Summer se changer. En sortant, il remarque une personne en face de lui.

\- Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un, mon fils ? Demanda un homme souriant.

IL a des long cheveux noir, ses yeux son de couleur jaune vers le centre et vert autour. Il porte des vêtements noirs avec une cape noir et rouge vers l'intérieur.

\- Elle est déjà marier, père. Répondit-il attristés.

\- Non, j'ai vu sa main gauche, elle n'a pas de bague.

\- Mais elle a deux enfants.

\- Pas si elle vient de notre monde.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, père.

\- Tu n'as pas senti, son aura. Elle n'est pas comme celle d'une sorcière, ni celle d'un démon.

\- Je l'ai déjà senti. Mais si sa famille est avec elle…

\- Dans ce cas tu devras les amené ici aussi, et de les faire oublier leur monde.

\- Pourquoi père ?

\- À cause de Baba Yaga. Cette sorcière pourrait leur demander un sacrilège, comme aller chercher l'un des totems sacrés des Manitous. Qui sais ce qu'elle pourrait en faire. Heureusement, Elle a demandé aux Okamis de lui donner des épouvantails tueur. Comprends-tu mon fils ?

\- Oui, père.

\- Va la voir maintenant.

Harrison ouvrit la porte et regarde Summer habiller dans une robe rouge sombre.

\- On vous a jamais apprit de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer dans une chambre d'une femme ? Dit la jeune l'Huntresse gêné.

\- Mille excuses.

\- Où avez-vous mît ma cape blanche ?

\- Mes servantes sont entrain de laver vos vêtements. Je vais faire visiter le temps qu'elles finissent.

\- D'accord.

Harrison la guide dans l'aile gauche du château, Summer trouvait étrange qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Les murs étaient éclairés par des torches.

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de fenêtre ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous avez entendu parler des vampires ? Répondit Harrison en prenant un risque.

\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes des vampires ? Cria Summer.

\- Oui.

Les vampires ont un sens aigu sur le rythme cardiaque de chaque créature et Harrison n'entait pas son cœur accélérai.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi, certain humain disent qu'on est des monstres ?

\- Si vous étiez des monstres. Vous auriez pu me tuer dans mon sommeil.

\- Je te remercie pour ta sagesse.

Harrison prit un manteau et ouvris une porte en bois qui mener dans un jardin. Summer était émerveillé par la beauté. Le jardin est rempli de rose rouge, blanc et un peu de noir. Harrison ne pouvait que sourire en la voyant souriante. Entrant dans une chapelle, Harrison décide de se renseigner sur elle.

\- Alors, hier vous avez dit que vous venez de Vale, un royaume de Remnant.

\- Oui.

\- Parle-moi de ton monde.

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Nous les vampires, nous pouvons sentir les différentes odeurs, mais aussi l'aura, et la votre est très différente.

\- Non.

\- Été ?

\- Non. Vous mentez. Ce n'est pas possible. Comment je vais faire pour retourner. Paniqua la jeune Huntresse.

\- Summer, calmé vous. Dit Harrison en essayant de la calmer en vain.

\- Ne me toucher pas.

\- **Du calme mon enfant.**

Summer se retourne et voit le seigneur du mont vampire. Son regarde se pose sur elle et elle ne bougea plus. Hypnotiser par ses yeux.

- **Maintenant vous allez vous assoir** … et de tout nous raconter.

 **Quelque heure plus tard.**

Summer vient de terminer a raconter son histoire de son monde, toujours sous l'emprise du seigneur. Le soleil s'était couché depuis long temps, qui permet aux deux vampires de retirer leurs capuchons Dés qu'elle a fini. Les deux hommes ce regarde.

\- Je crains hélas que nous ne pouvons pas l'aider, mon fils. Je te laisse t'occuper d'elle.

Harrison acquitta.

\- Summer. Regarder moi. Vous aller oublier votre monde, vos amis, votre famille… Vous êtes maintenant… ma femme.

Summer hoche la tête. Harrison la prend dans ses bras et la porte comme une marier vers sa chambre. En entrant, il a déshabille et la pose sur le lit.

\- À votre réveille vous accepterez d'être un vampire, vous serez chargé de la protection sur le territoire du Mont Vampire. Elle hoche encore la tête. Il l'embrasse, puis il se place sur son cou reniflent son odeur de rose, avant de la mordre.

C'est ainsi, que Summer Rose huntresse du royaume de Vale, chef de l'équipe STRQ, mère de deux filles est devenu un vampire.

 **Temps présent.**

Summer se souvient maintenant. La fille qui est devenu un loup-garou, c'été sa fille.

Au moment où l'ours frappe sur elle. Summer lui donne un grand coup dans le ventre qui le fait projeter en l'aire et atterri dans un bruit sourd.

\- Je dois la retrouver. Ma fille. Cria-elle les larmes aux yeux. Et elle disparu dans un tourbillon de pétale blanc.

Ottilia redevient sa forme humaine et rampe vers le corps de Tathyn.

\- Maîtresse. Pleura Ottilia.

Ottilia sent l'amulette qui garde une partit de l'énergie du shinigami au tour du cou.

\- Je terminerai ce-que nous avons commencé. Je le jure.


End file.
